Dancing Lessons
by Mad-like
Summary: Blaine and Mercedes, friendship not romance.  Klaine angst.
1. Dancing Lessons

"Next!"

Kurt Hummel entered the rehearsal room and looked around. He noticed three stacks of paper in front of the director, probably Yes, No and Hell to the no. He quickly walked to the X taped on the floor.

"Okay. Mr." the famous director looked at the paper in front of him "Hummel. Please dance."

Kurt did the steps he had just been taught.

"Okay, thanks." the director said, adding Kurt's paper to the tallest of the three stacks in front on front of him.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked.

"Yes?"

"The casting call was for a dancer who can sing. I have a song prepared."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Go ahead." The director closed his eyes.

Kurt started singing a song Blaine had written for him. It was a simple song, specifically written to showcase his range.

The famous director looked at Kurt. He smiled. Then he started laughing.

* * *

><p><em>"You're kidding!" Blaine was shocked. "He laughed?"<em>

_"Yes, he did." Kurt replied, smiling at his boyfriend who was sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing him. "I was mortified." He didn't look mortified now.  
><em>

_"You said their were other people in the room? What did they do?"_

_"They looked like I felt. Embarrassed."_

_"Then what happened?" Blaine clutched Kurt's hands.  
><em>

_"I kept singing."_

* * *

><p>"God! I'm so sorry for laughing like that. Adam?"<p>

A tall thin dancer stood up from the sofa and walked over to the director. "Yes?"

"I need your opinion on something. Can you dance again..." he looked at the paperwork again. "Kurt?"

Kurt repeated the steps.

"Can you fix that?" he asked Adam.

"How old are you?" Adam asked Kurt.

"21, sir."

"Sir!" Adam laughed. "I'm only 24. Yes, I can fix that."

"Kurt, can you come back tomorrow?" the director asked, making notes on Kurt's paperwork.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>"You're a singer who dances, aren't you?" Adam asked.<p>

"Am I that bad?"

"No, you're not that bad." He placed on hand on Kurt's shoulder and another on his hip. "Watch you posture. That's important. By the time you're as old as I am" he laughed softly, "It'll be second nature. You're not bad. It's more your technique. You're going to hurt yourself if you don't learn the proper technique. That was his concern, you'd get hurt and he'd have to go through this again. It's only for a couple of months, you know that, right? Paul's taking some time off with a new baby. I'm moving up to replace Paul, you'll be dancing my role. I thought you were a model at first, I'll bet he did too. You wouldn't believe how many non-singing, non-dancing models we've seen. That's why he was shocked when you started singing, and were good at it. That's what happens when you cast by looks instead of by talent. No offense but your portfolio got you in here. Plus we're the same size, you'll fit the costume. He's good to work with, you should see what asses some of them are."

He took Kurt by the hand and twirled him across the floor. "Watch my feet." he said when he noticed Kurt staring at him. "It's temporary, like I said. Why did you audition for this?"

"My teacher, over at NYU, thought I should." Kurt said panting slightly. Could he do this for two hours a night, 5 days a week, and Sunday matinées? "Just to practice going on auditions."

"Well, it looks like you got lucky."

It took Adam three hours to correct the mistakes Kurt had incorporated over the past several years. He finally sat down with satisfaction. "Done. Assuming you don't trip tomorrow you're set. Do you live near NYU?"

"No, my boyfriend goes to Columbia. We live half-way between the two."

"Okay, I'm taking the subway in that direction, too."

People accused Kurt of being a talker, but he had nothing on Adam. Adam talked the whole way. "What was that, what you were singing?"

"Something Blaine, my boyfriend, wrote. Appreciation, it's called. He thought it was simple enough to sing acapella, if I need to, and complex enough to show off my range. Without my range, which is wider than most, coming across as gimmicky."

"Good move. Without that song you'd be in the reject pile. Is this your stop? Mine too. I'm two blocks from here."

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was struggling to balance a bag of groceries with one hand and trying to open the apartment lobby door with the other. "Here, let me help you." Adam offered.<p>

"Thank you very much." the brown-haired girl smiled flirtatiously. Then saw Kurt standing behind Adam. "Kurt! How'd it go?"

"Good. Rachel Berry, this is Adam...I'm sorry, I don't know your last name."

"Bronstein."

"Nice to meet you, Adam Bronstein." she gave Adam the seductive smile she'd been practicing in the mirror.

"Adam spent the whole afternoon teaching me to dance. Adam, Rachel is my other roommate. Rachel, the director really liked Blaine's song."

"Yeah, Blaine!" Rachel had suggested something showier but Kurt sided with Blaine. In Appreciation and Celebration of the Illustrious Occasion of the 21st Anniversary of the Arrival of Kurt Hummel to the Universe. The name was longer than the song. "Would you like to come up for a drink or something?" she asked Adam.

"Maybe some other time. I'm late as it is. Good luck tomorrow, Kurt."

"He's cute." Rachel said as Adam walked away.

"He's not as cute as Blaine."

"Not as cute as Blaine is still damned cute. Is he gay?"

"I don't know, he didn't say. Not all dancers are gay, but if I were to take a guess I'd say yes."

"That's the trouble with this town. I had better odds in Lima."

* * *

><p><strong>one year later<strong>

Kurt looked around at the wreckage of his apartment. To be fair, he didn't make this entire mess. It was clean when he left to take Blaine to the airport this morning so most of this happened between then and when he went with Rachel to the train station. He looked at the takeout cartons. Well, he could start with that he thought tossing them. And those magazines, they can go. He picked up a copy of Vanity Fair and noticed there was an article about Marc Jacobs. That's worth reading. He was still reading two hours later when the phone rang.

"Anderson, Berry and Hummel residence. We're all out of Andersons and Berrys but the Hummels are fresh." God, it's only been 12 hours and he was going crazy already.

"Oh, hi Adam. Sure, I remember you, you taught me to dance." he listened to the reply.

"Okay, let's say you saved me from a lifetime of constant pain." he listened.

"No, you're not interrupting me. I'm just..."

"Yes, I still sing."

"It's fine! You're not imposing on me."

"This Saturday, as in tomorrow?"

"Well, it just happens I am free to sing at your fund-raiser. Both my roommates are out of town and I'm going stir-crazy."

"Blaine, his name is Blaine. He went to Duluth."

"Yes, as in Minnesota. A friend from high school, the one who took my portfolio pictures, I don't know if you remember from last year? Anyway she's a travel photographer and her boss needed a writer on short notice. Mercedes, the friend, showed her editor some of Blaine's work and now they're in Duluth for a music festival. They used to live together so they're used to working together."

"No, he was out then. I need to find a better way to describe that situation. Back in high school he suddenly needed a place to live and her parents took him in."

"He'll be back on Monday. Our roommate Rachel, you met her once, found out her old boyfriend goes to school in Philadelphia. She's spending the weekend with Noah, that's the boyfriend. And how is your partner, Patrick, right?" He listened intently.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Had you been together for a long time?"

"Huh?"

"Your son? I didn't know you had a son." The way Adam talked he would have mentioned that.

"Oh, too bad Blaine's not here. He likes hearing long and involved stories. Says they make good material."

"Come over here?" Kurt looked around the apartment. "How about if I meet you guys at the park around the corner?"

"Okay, see you in, I don't know 20 minutes?"

Kurt hung up and frantically cleaned the apartment.

* * *

><p>Adam was sitting on a park bench, watching a half dozen little kids playing when Kurt walked up.<p>

"Hey, Kurt, nice to see you again" he said hugging him. "You look good."

"You look tired." Kurt observed.

"Kids will do that to you."

"So which one is yours? No, let me guess." Son, that eliminated half the kids. Of the remaining boys one was blond, one was black and one had Adam's olive complexion. He guessed the boy with the olive complexion.

"Yes, that's Max. He's seven."

"And he runs around like that all the time?"

"Not all the time, and they all do."

"Not babies." Kurt said wistfully.

"Babies? Aren't you kinda of young to be thinking about babies?"

"Well, I'm only half-seriously thinking about them."

"They don't stay babies. Five, six years later," he waved his hand around. "This is what you get."

"That's what Blaine says."

"Once Max gets to know you I'll lend him to you for a few hours. So here's the story to get it out of the way. Max is my son with a high school girlfriend. I was trying to prove I wasn't gay, she was trying to prove she was attractive to guys. Max was the result. I tried to keep in touch but she moved a lot. Six months ago she showed up at my mother's house, dropped him off and disappeared. I got full legal custody, Patrick didn't want to raise a child and here I am. Max's having a hard time adjusting to the move from Indiana. The fund-raiser you're helping me with is for his school. I'm trying to get on the principal's good side since Max can be challenging. That's what they call it these days 'challenging'."

"Indiana? Where?"

"Fort Wayne. That's where I'm from."

"Rachel and I are from Ohio, Lima. Blaine's from Toledo. Small world." Kurt looked at Max "How about Disney? For the fund-raiser."

"I'm hungry." Max had suddenly appeared at Adam's elbow.

"Max, meet Kurt." Max just stared.

"Nice to meet you." Kurt said. Max didn't respond.

"I'm hungry." he said again to Adam.

"Okay. Thanks for the help, Kurt. I'll email you the information. Come on Max, let's round up some food."

"I have plenty of food, if you cook. Blaine went shopping before he knew he'd be out of town."

"We love to cook, don't we Max?" Adam said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Kurt, Adam and Max were in the kitchenette chopping vegetables when the phone rang.<p>

"Anderson, Berry and Hummel residence. Kurt speaking."

"Oh, hi Blaine!" he said excitedly. "How's Duluth?"

"Better than Toledo? Well, that's a start. How was your flight?"

"At a Hilton on an expense account? Sounds plush."

"Me, too." he lowered his voice in pitch and volume. "Is Mercedes there yet?"

"So you're there all by your lonesome?" he giggled at Blaine's response.

"Hold on for a minute." he covered the receiver and said to Adam. "I'll be right back." He took the phone into the bedroom he shared with Blaine and closed the door.


	2. The Very Thought of You

_The very thought of you and I forget to do_  
><em>The little ordinary things that everyone ought to do<em>  
><em>I'm living in a kind of daydream<em>  
><em>I'm happy as a king<em>  
><em>And foolish though it may seem<em>  
><em>To me that's everything<em>

SCENE – living room, two sofas face each other. A coffee table separates them. MARA sitting on one sofa using a laptop, BRENDAN sprawled on the other sofa writing in a notebook.

Music plays while MARA answers the door. She warmly greet THOMAS, warily greets DAN. Actors take their place, MARA and BRENDAN on one sofa, THOMAS and DAN on the other.

_The mere idea of you, the longing here for you_  
><em>You'll never know how slow the moments go till I'm near to you<em>  
><em>I see your face in every flower<em>  
><em>Your eyes in stars above<em>  
><em>It's just the thought of you<em>  
><em>The very thought of you, my love<em>

(LIGHTS UP)

DAN: He was like a peacock.

BRENDAN: A peacock?

DAN: Maybe that's wrong. He was like, like... (PAUSES) Have you ever been to the grand canyon?

(THE OTHERS SHAKE THEIR HEADS)

DAN: Well, you've seen pictures of it. And you've heard people talk about it, about how beautiful it is. It can't possibly be all that, you think when people describe it. But then you see it. At the top there's a lot of people and crap so you have to go hiking to really see it. If you do it's beautiful and dangerous at the same time. If you spend the night, the stars are impossible, there's so many of them. Impossible that it's the same sky you see every night back home. I don't know if that's right either but he was like that, beautiful and dangerous and impossible at the same time. People treated him like shit, seriously like shit and all the time, too. But he just glided through the halls, like it wasn't real. He was like, I'm Kenny, deal with it. And I was Dan, don't look too closely. That's why I loved him, and why I hated him. (PAUSES)

THOMAS: Keep going.

DAN: He was afraid of me, I knew that and it made me feel good. Concentrating on that made me forget how much he scared me. Anyway, one day he was wearing these crazy yellow boots. They reminded me of Curious George, you know the man with the yellow hat? Well, this was boots instead of a hat but the same thing. He had on these yellow boots and he was looking at something in his locker and smiling to himself. Daydreaming. That's why he didn't see me. That made me mad, that he wasn't paying attention when I was around. When I walked past him I saw he was looking at a picture of you. (POINTS TO BRENDAN). He was standing in the hallway, in front of the whole school, dressed like a damned fool, thinking about being with you. That made me really mad.

THOMAS: Mad?

DAN: Okay! I was jealous. Jesus! I wanted him to look at me like that and I knew he never would. That's what made me mad. So I pushed him. He didn't expect it so he lost his balance and fell down. Normally, he'd get this look like he wanted to cry but wouldn't give me the satisfaction of letting me see him cry. That gave me a lot of satisfaction, seeing that look, knowing I caused it. But that day, he looked sad and angry. That worried me a little, he never looked angry before. Then later he showed up in the locker room. That took balls, 'cause it was only me and him there. He practically dared me to hit him. You can't beat the gay out of me he said. That pissed me off so much I was ready to try. Instead I kissed him.

MARA: (STANDING UP AND PACING THE ROOM) You did what!

DAN: I kissed him. He had his eyes closed like he was bracing for the impact of my fist on his jaw and didn't want to see it coming. He looked like a girl in one of those old fashioned movies, where they kiss with their eyes closed? So I kissed him. It was great, better than any girl. He didn't kiss me back but I figured if I kissed him again he'd warm up. That usually worked with girls. If they don't scream or punch you you're home free. But he looked at me like he hated me, like I was disgusting. Like he was going directly to the principal's office. I had to stop him. The way he was acting, I knew he wasn't afraid of me anymore, there was nothing I could threaten him with. There was only one person at school that he cared about, who he'd try to protect. So I told him I'd hurt that person in a way she'd never get over and it would be all his fault.

THOMAS: (AFTER A MOMENT'S PAUSE) And that person was?

DAN: (TO MARA) I'm sorry. It was you.

MARA: (STOPS PACING AND HOLDS ON TO BACK OF SOFA) Me?

DAN: You. I'm sorry but...

THOMAS: (INTERRUPTING) No buts.

DAN: You should have seen him that day. He didn't care if I beat the shit out of him. He wouldn't have been there, alone, if he cared about that. I knew he'd try to protect you. And he did, he left that same day.

MARA: (TO THOMAS) Why did you bring him here, to my house?

DAN: I'm here to apologize.

MARA: (ANGRILY) Done. You can check it off your list and get the hell out.

DAN: (STANDING UP) Okay, I'm leaving.

THOMAS: (GRABBING DAN'S HAND) You're not finished. (TO MARA) That's the worst part. This all happened 5 years ago, he already knew where you live.

BRENDAN: (STANDING UP AND PUTTING HIS ARM AROUND MARA) Let him finish whatever he came over to say. (TO DAN) Were you behind that Prom Queen thing?

DAN: No, actually that quarterback and cheerleader won. Switching envelopes was Andy's idea of a joke, I beat the crap out of Andy after I got to the bottom of that. Before that, when Kenny came back, I finally got the chance to talk to him. I had never talked to him, I mean listened to what he had to say, before that. Before that he was more an idea, something I wanted to have, than a real person with feelings. I apologized and he was nice about it. Turned out I didn't love him, just the thought of him, he was the only gay kid I knew. Or actually the only out gay kid I knew. We didn't have anything in common, really. I like sports, I didn't like music, or at least not his kind of music. He nagged me about coming out. Even if I wanted to, and I didn't want to then, I couldn't after that prom queen thing. Anyway, I never went back to school after that. I only needed to take a couple of finals to graduate. After my dad heard about the prom he threatened to sue if they didn't give me the diploma. Then I met Thomas again.

THOMAS: We ended up at the same college. We started dating, then I found out Dan was out down there and not up here. I don't date guys like that. I can't waste time remembering one story for Aunt Millie and another for Cousin Susie. And then this story came tumbling out. He wanted to apologize to you. He apologized to Kenny back then. I'm sorry Mara, we didn't come over here just to hurt you.

DAN: (Extending his hand) I'm sorry, really sorry Mara. Can you forgive me?

MARA: No, not now. Maybe never. (EXITS STAGE)

(LIGHTS DIM, CURTAIN FALLS)

The curtain rose and the actors clasped hands and stepped forward to audience applause. Three actors took a step back and clapped for the playwright, Blaine Anderson, who was playing the role of Dan.

"Is that how it really happened?" Rachel asked.

"Mostly." Mercedes said clenching and flexing her hand. which Rachel had been gripping through the whole play. "Blaine was in town visiting and Tim came over, dragging Dave along. Of course Dave's practically illiterate so the writing's all Blaine's work."

"Did you forgive Dave?"

"Let's just say I don't totally hate him anymore. That's the best I can do."

"Is Thomas that Japanese guitar player?"

"Filipino, and his name is Tim."

Rachel was ignoring her to kiss Kurt, who had played the role of Thomas. "You were so good. It must be weird, a play about you and you're not in it."

"That's what it's like living with a writer." he laughed. "Mercedes Jones, Adam and Max Bronstein." Kurt said introducing her to his friends. "Adam taught me how to dance."

"Kurt's told me all about you. Nice to finally meet you. You did his portfolio, didn't you?" He shook her hand. "I met him based on those photos."

"Nice to meet you. And Max it's nice to meet you." She shook hands with the boy, who looked to be about 10. Mercedes noticed how attractive Adam was and that Max looked like a mini-Adam. They'd make a great photograph.

"Kurt said you're staying with him. How long will you be in NY? I hoped you had time to take a couple of pictures of Max, for his grandma? I live two blocks from Kurt and there's a park halfway."

"Sure, I'd like that. I'm here til 2 tomorrow. Early's better."

"Thanks, we get up early. 8?"

"Great, I'm up early too." Mercedes looked around. Rachel had pointed out people in the room, people who were important in NY theater circles, people Mercedes never heard of. Blaine was deep in conversation with some of them on the other side of the room. Kurt and Max were talking over the fruit tray. "Is this showcase a big deal?" she asked Adam.

"Yes, it's a huge deal. Columbia picks their best writers for this showcase. Producers like it because they can see scenes from a lot of plays in a short time. Was it really that bad back then? Kurt doesn't talk about Ohio much."

"It was bad for him. Tim, Thomas in the play, was out then but much more low-key than Kurt. I remember those yellow boots, they were awesome. You should have seen the way Kurt used to dress."

Blaine signaled Kurt to come over and introduced him to the people he was talking to. Max walked over to Mercedes. "Is this you, singing?" he asked.

Blaine had picked "The Very Thought of You" to open the play. Kurt sang the version he used during the play and had the idea of playing music from the 30's and the 40's, mixing in a few pieces Blaine wrote that sounded like the era, during the reception. Most of the singing was done by Kurt and Rachel but right now Mercedes was singing "Do You Know What It Means To Miss New Orleans".

"Yes it is. How did you know that?"

"I helped Kurt with the music." he said proudly.

"You're that Max? I thought you were an adult. Usually when an adult's talking about a child they'll say "my friend's son" or something like that. Kurt just said "my friend Max." Adam and Max, I never guessed you were father and son."

Max beamed. "Kurt treats me like a grown-up."

"You did a good job picking the music. This was your pick?"

"Yes, thank you for singing it. You sound pretty. Kurt said you used to be one of the best singers he ever heard and we're lucky you agreed to this because you stopped singing. Why?"

"Nobody to sing to. This was just a favor for Kurt and Blaine. Photography pays the bills. I took these." she waved at the cast pictures along the wall. "Your dad asked me to take some picture of you guys, for your grandmother if that's okay."

"In a studio?" he asked excitedly.

"Probably not. My studio is in Ohio. He mentioned a park."

"That's good too." he said calming down. "I used to like that park a lot, when I was a kid."

"You're coming to Ohio, aren't you? You can see my studio then."

"Well, we're going to Indiana but Fort Wayne, where grandma lives, isn't too far from Lima, where Kurt is from. Adam said we would go visit, to see what it looks like."

"If you need a place to spend the night, let me know. I've got plenty of room. Kurt or Blaine can reach me."

"Do you like traveling with Blaine?"

"I like traveling and it's more fun traveling with somebody. Sometimes I work with other writers. But yes, I like working with Blaine. Do you like traveling?"

"No. Adam says I traveled too much as a baby. Me and my mom moved around a lot. I like it when Blaine travels because Kurt has more time to hang out with us."

Well, at least Kurt wasn't bored and up to no good, if he was hanging out with a kid. On the other hand, Mercedes thought, that kid had a really good looking father.

* * *

><p>The Very Thought of You – Nat King Cole<p>

Do You Know What It Means To Miss New Orleans - Louis Armstrong or Billie Holiday


	3. Put Your Records On

Mercedes was a fat, happy teenager when Blaine first met her. She was his boyfriend's best friend, that's all, and Blaine hadn't paid that much attention to her. Then his dad kicked him out and Blaine ended up living in her house. He'd watch her go through a lot the year he'd lived there. By the end of that year, Mercedes was a completely different person physically and mentally. Thinner, stronger and a lot less happy. He supposed she was considered an attractive woman but he didn't pay much attention to women. When they traveled together he noticed men looked at her but he had never paid much attention. That's why he was shocked to be seeing her like this now.

The room was dark, lit only by the full moon glowing though the window. She was kneeling on the bed, completely naked and locked in an embrace with a man who was also nude. She was pulling the man's hips close to hers. The man was gently running his hands from her rear to her hair, and back again. Then he slipped his hand to her pubic area. She moaned softly. Blaine was so shocked by what he was seeing he stood rooted to the spot, staring at the contrast between her dark and his white skin. Then his brain started functioning again and he started to back out of the room. Mercedes looked up.

"Blaine, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked, surprised to see him. She didn't seem at all embarrassed.

"Get out!" the man said. He didn't sound upset, just slightly pissed off. "He's got a key?"

Mercedes looked at the man, then back at Blaine. "Come back later. And call first!"

* * *

><p>In the five years since graduation he'd gotten into the habit of staying at Mercedes' house when he was depressed, typically after a fight with Kurt, and needed to recharge. It didn't matter if Mercedes was there or not, a lot of the time she was traveling somewhere. When she was home, she was always alone. He'd never gotten any indication there was a man in her life, except that guy from high school. And anyway, why weren't they in her bedroom?<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine called before coming back at 11am. Mercedes was wearing sweats and a tshirt, like she'd just gotten out of bed. The mystery man was Tim DeCastro, her evidently not entirely gay friend from high school, He was making French Toast like he lived there. Maybe he did live there for all Blaine knew. Blaine and Mercedes traveled together for work, he was a writer, she was a photographer, and they mostly talked about work, not their personal lives. At least not hers. She'd heard plenty about Kurt. They'd just spent four days together in Wyoming and she hadn't said a word about Tim.<p>

"You remember Tim, from McKinley." Mercedes slid a cup of coffee across the table to Blaine. "So, what brings you to Lima?"

"And so unexpectedly." Tim added. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you were out of town. You told me I could stay here anytime I wanted. I needed to get away for a while so I came here. I didn't expect to see you, let alone see you in my room."

"Not your room, Blaine." she clarified. "You can come here anytime your want, but you don't live here. Call first. You kind of killed the mood there."

"Sorry."

Tim put down three plates of French Toast. "That's okay. We managed." He sat down next to Mercedes and stroked her cheek. She giggled. He let his hand casually drop to stroke her breast. She let it rest there a minute before she pushed it away.

"Anyway" she said focusing your thoughts, "why are you here? We just got back. You guys must have had a fight at the airport." Normally it takes a couple of months for the fights to start up again.

"Kurt."

"I thought Kurt was in New York." Tim pointed out.

Blaine pushed the food around on his plate and frowned.

"Hey Tim, don't you have some work to do or something? Some reason why you have to leave for a couple of hours?"

"Oh sure, love me and leave me." He kissed the brown-skinned beauty. This woman was the most unexpected thing to ever happen to him in his life. "Should I call before I come back?" He said with a leering grin.

"I don't think that's going to be necessary." She smiled as she watched him leave the kitchen.

"So what's Kurt done now?" she said turning her attention to Blaine.

"He's getting married."

"Getting married? I thought Kurt didn't believe in getting married."

"Evidently what he doesn't believe in is getting married to me. I think he's serious this time."

"The travel thing?"

Blaine scowled. "Yeah. He said he's lonely. He said I've got enough of a reputation that I don't have to cover the opening of a hot dog stand in Peoria."

"Well, he's right about that. I travel a lot but I'm not leaving anybody behind."

"What about Tim?"

"I don't know about Tim." It looked like she knew plenty about Tim a couple of hours ago. "What I mean is, I don't have to arrange my life or jobs around Tim. This whole thing is only a couple of months old. Anyway, you didn't fly to Ohio to talk about Tim DeCastro."

"You remember his friend Adam?"

What the hell did Blaine think Kurt was doing while Blaine was at hot dog stands in Peoria? Of course Mercedes had the sense not to ask that question, but still! Kurt's human and Adam's hot. Plus Adam stays in one place and came complete with a kid, something else Kurt wanted. "I'm sorry Blaine, but did you consider meeting him half-way? I know he loves you and wants to be with you. Maybe you could cut back on the travel."

"I'm tired of giving up things for him! I gave up Dalton for him."

Damn Blaine, that was seven years ago. She thought it, but didn't say it.

"You know how many men I could have had in the time I've known him?" Now that's something she could believe. Blaine was pretty hot himself. Kurt was a hot gay guy magnet, that's for sure.

"So Kurt's definitely marrying Adam."

"Not exactly." What the hell Blaine, she thought, interrupting my game of naked hide and seek for 'not exactly'. "He's giving me one last chance before he starts exploring 'other options'."

"So he's not sleeping with Adam?"

"No, he wants to try to work it out with me first. He's not the cheating type. If he were he's had plenty of offers and opportunities."

"Well then, why are you here if you care about Kurt? Go get him!"

"I'm not sure if I want him."

"Then let him go. What do you want, exactly?" Blaine stared at the coffee cup. "Let me guess, you want to run off to Istanbul if the opportunity arises. You don't care if it's a food festival in Winnipeg or oil fields in Oklahoma, as long as it far away and different. Airports and passports, pretty distractions. That's what we both love and that's why we get along so well. Kurt wants stability. It's a shock to me but he wants babies and play dates. You don't need anybody else to get what you want. You want the warm body you come home to to be Kurt's but like you said, warm bodies you can get. Kurt needs to be with somebody for his dream. If it can't be you-"

She was interrupted by the ringing of Blaine's cellphone. Kurt.

"I've got to take this." he said, walking out to the back porch. Looking past Blaine she could see Tim standing in the studio she built in the backyard, staring at the canvas he was working on.

Blaine watched her walk past him to the studio. They kissed and stood talking with his arm around her waist for a few minutes. Then she picked up a guitar and started to play.

_Three little birds, sat on my window.  
>And they told me I don't need to worry.<br>Summer came like cinnamon  
>So sweet,<br>Little girls double-dutch on the concrete._

_Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright  
>The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same<br>Oh, don't you hesitate._

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
>You go ahead, let your hair down<br>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
>Just go ahead, let your hair down.<em>

_You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Corinne Bailey Rae - Put Your Records On <strong>  
><strong><br>**_


	4. Patrice

The phone rang and Patrice immediately woke up, fully alert. A lot of people are unnerved by middle-of-the night phone calls, but not Patrice. Good news, bad news, whatever it was Patrice could handle it. She's a marine and that's what she does, handle things.

"Evans." It didn't take her long to get used to her new name.

"Hey Patrice, it's Sam."

"Sam! Are you okay, baby?"

"I'm fine. I need a favor. Can you come over to the hospital?"

"Fifteen minutes?"

"Great. Room 315. Love you."

"Love you more."

* * *

><p>The girl looked young, really young, and she had been asleep when Patrice got there. Hannah, her name was Hannah.<p>

"Who are you?" she asked the unfamiliar Black woman sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Patrice. Sam asked me to stay with you for a while."

"Who's Sam?"

"The Navy nurse that was here earlier. Your husband's on a transport plane right now. He'll be here in the morning."

"Oh." the girl rubbed her stomach and started to cry. "This is all my fault!"

"Hannah, there's nothing you could have done or not done to have caused a miscarriage." Patrice hoped that was true. She knew nothing about maternity wards, that was Sam's job. Patrice was an electronics tech, wires and schematics were her job.

"How do you know?"

"I don't but there's no point in beating yourself up over it. Why don't you just-" the door opened and Sam slipped in.

"Thanks, babe." He said softly. "Be home in a few hours."

* * *

><p>Patrice was half asleep when Sam got home. She heard him running water in the bathtub. Then she heard him walking around the kitchen. He's getting a beer to drink in the bathtub, she thought. Must have been a rough day, that's the only time he does that. She looked at the alarm clock. 7am. Close enough to the right time to get up.<p>

"Hey baby." she said walking into the bathroom. Sure enough, he was laying in the tub drinking a beer. She leaned over to kiss him.

"Hey. I thought you were off today."

"Got a couple of errands to run." she was bending over, looking for something on the bottom shelf of a cabinet. She was wearing shorts and Sam admired her beautiful brown legs. That's the first thing he'd noticed about her. He was sitting on the steps of the base hospital when a pack of marines ran by. There were six of them and Patrice was the tallest and fastest. Her legs were all muscle and he couldn't help but stare. It was on their third lap that he finally saw her face, damn she was beautiful. Sam decided to go running the next day. They nodded at each other on runs but he'd first talked to her when she was making sure a friend of hers kept an appointment. Now, six months later, here there were, married.

She'd found what she was looking for a sat on the edge of the tub with a bottle of shampoo. She took the beer bottle from his hand and ordered "Duck!" He obediently dunked his head under the water. When he came up for air she was ready, she slowly messaged the shampoo into his scalp while she hummed softly to herself. She couldn't even hum on key. True tone deafness is rare but Sam believed he was listening to it right now. But still, she was turning him on. He pulled her into the bathtub.

"You're getting my clothes wet." she laughed.

"Well, take 'em off." he said.

"Is that an order, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, that's an order, Sergeant."

Later, while they were laying naked in bed, Patrice asked a question that had been bothering her.

"Today, at the hospital, how did you know they were going to ask her about remains? Is that part of your training?"

"No." He sat up and ran his hand up and down her bare back. "A long time ago, when I was in high school, my girlfriend and I were going to have a baby. She had a miscarriage. Neither one of us thought about it at the time but my mom was there. She knew to ask, otherwise they would have just thrown everything away. We didn't think we wanted them but later we had a little funeral." he sighed. "I haven't thought about that for a long time, it was just with Hannah this morning...I thought she should have that option."

"Maybe when I get back, we could talk about a baby." she said sitting up. "We've only been six months but sooner or later.."

"Sooner. We should do it sooner." he said kissing her. "But sooner than that even, where are we having Christmas dinner? Chicago or Memphis?"

"Memphis. Chicago is so damned cold that time of the year."

"I used to live in Ohio. I know cold."

"Go stand by Lake Michigan in January and then you can tell me about cold!"

"Well this place ought to be hot enough for you." Afghanistan is blazing hot this time of year.

"Hell, I'll be glad to get out of here. Anyway, we'll go to Memphis and eat corn bread and barbecue, or whatever your people eat for Christmas."

"My people?" he laughed. "My people eat turkey at Christmas."

"Do they eat green beans with those crispy onion things on top?"

"Yes, we do."

"I knew it! White people love that. It's the only place I can get it. I suppose your mom can teach me, now that I'm family."

"She can't wait to meet you in person."

* * *

><p>Sam's folks never met Patrice, in person. They stood with him in that veteran's cemetery in Chicago that freezing February day. His folks finally meeting her folks, at Patrice's funeral.<p>

He stared at the marker and remembered cradling her fatally damaged body and hearing her dying words to him. "When you remember me, don't think about today. Think about how happy we were. Be happy again. I have to go now, but Sam, I love you. Remember me by being happy."


	5. Navy Dress Whites

**Note: this was previously a one-shot but here's where it goes in the timeline. It's 10 years after graduation (more or less). If you read "Navy Dress Whites" you can skip ahead.  
><strong>

'You can still back out, you know." Marcus Jones was looking at his younger sister. She was radiant, glowing from deep inside and he knew there was no way she wasn't walking down that aisle.

"You know, that's an excellent idea!" Mercedes answered. "I can come live with you guys, I'll be Caleb's batty old maid aunt."

"You've got the batty part down." She was jittery, the way she gets when she's overexcited. Laughing helps here. If she's not laughing she gets nauseated. Marcus learned that the hard way 20+ years ago. "Do I recognize that dress?"

"It was mommy's. Tina redid it. Says it's retro, very 50's. Counts as borrowed. The flowers are blue, hydrangeas from grandma's garden. You count as something old." They both laughed. Marcus is 33, Mercedes is 28.

"What about something new?"

"That would be Sam."

Sam Evans. Marcus knew when it came to romance there were only two men in her life. Sam and not-Sam. That's how it's been since high school. Marcus had set her up with a steady stream of not-Sams - of every size, shape and ethnic persuasion. Funny ones, smart one, rich ones, religious ones. There was one almost-Sam who lasted for three years, they even lived together for a year. Unfortunately for him almost-Sam didn't cut it.

Mercedes looked at her nephew Caleb and Tina's daughter Hannah. Ring bearer and flower girl itching to take off. Behind them were standing the best man, Sam's brother Steve, resplendent in his Marine dress blues and matron of honor Tina Abrams in a blue dress the same shade as Steve's jacket. She heard the wedding march being played - Vince Guaraldi's _Cast Your Fate to the Wind_, and unconventional pick but an old family favorite.

Navy dress whites, that's what Sam was wearing. She had picked his outfit but Sam was seeing Mercedes for the first time. She was so damned beautiful, strolling down the aisle on her brother's arm, he didn't know where to focus. Her dress was short, he didn't expect that, the hem fell between her knees and her ankles. He'd never seen a wedding dress like that before but she looked fantastic. This was the new standard in wedding dresses, as far as he was concerned. She was wearing blue shoes that matched the flowers she carried and wore in her hair. They weren't exotic or expensive flowers, his own grandmother grew these, but they were perfect for her. There was something strange about the dress, when she moved you saw flashes of blue, like a petticoat or something was under the dress. Then his mind started to wander, thinking about what was under that dress, wondering how soon he could be under that dress. Her hair was up, the dress was cut low. Her face, her neck, her breasts. Maybe he wouldn't be able to make it through the ceremony. Suddenly she was standing there smiling at him and Marcus was handing her over.

* * *

><p>"Now presenting, Lieutenant and Mrs. Samuel Evans." Now she knew why Sam insisted on all those ushers. A sword arch, just like in the movies! The naval officers lowered the first set of swords in front of them. "The price of passage is a kiss!" one of them called out. Sam kissed her. The officers raised the first set and swords and they walked under them. He kissed her again in front of the second set of swords. They got to the third set. He kissed her again. "A real kiss!" Sam kissed her, one of those bent over backwards, almost lose your balance kisses. Her petticoat flashed in the sunlight. Evidently that last kiss was good enough because they let them pass the last set of swords. Then some guy whacked her on the ass with his sword. "Welcome to the Navy!"<p>

* * *

><p>"So, Mrs. Evans. How does it feel to be married?" Sam was holding her hand, waiting for the doors to the reception hall to be opened.<p>

"Well, it's only been 10 minutes but so far, so good." she answered.

"What do you say we sneak out for a quickie? I've been wanting to ever since you walked into the church."

"I'm so with you on that! Lets go."

"Damn, too late!" he said as the doors were opened. He swept her up in his arms and carried her into the reception. Damn, she thought laughing, just like in An Officer and a Gentleman, only he's mine from now on. She made a point to wave her feet at Tina, now she got the reason for the petticoat.

* * *

><p>Sam and Mercedes knew more good singers than most people but there was one couple they wanted to sing at their wedding. Actually, Sam didn't care at all but this was one detail Mercedes insisted on. She wanted a quartet playing jazz and one song, their first dance as a married couple. Tina and Artie Abrams took the microphones.<p>

_The first time ever I saw your face_  
><em>I thought the sun rose in your eyes<em>  
><em>And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave<em>  
><em>To the dark and the empty skies, my love,<em>  
><em>To the dark and the empty skies.<em>

The first time Mercedes saw Sam he was adorning Quinn Fabray's arm. At that time in her life she spent a lot of time hating on Quinn. Quinn "Do I know you?" Fabray. Quinn "Oh, that was your hand I crushed in the delivery room?" Fabray. Quinn "Well, my mom just showed up so...see ya." Fabray. The second time Mercedes noticed Sam, Santana Lopez was singing "Trouty Mouth." She looked at him carefully. He wasn't bad looking and here was Santana being rude, pointless and ignorant. In other words, classic Santana. She wondered why he put up with it. Must be the sex, it definitely wasn't her personality, but a guy like that should be able to get sex without all that aggravation.

At the prom, contrary to what Jesse St. Jerk said, she thought Sam looked damned cute and all those irrelevant reverences to obscure movies was probably nerves. Later that night, she was sitting by herself, feeling like a fool, and had just made up her mind to leave when Sam asked her to dance. Maybe he was just being nice, but at least he asked. Nobody else did. That's when she glimpsed that there might be something more to Sam Evans.

The first time she looked at him, like the sun rose in his eyes as in the song, was in New York. She was sitting on a bench, watching Kurt and Rachel eat bagels in front of Tiffany's. She felt betrayed, angry, abandoned. Mercedes always thought Blaine would be the snake in their private Eden. Rachel? She never even saw it coming. But suddenly Sam was standing there, and he totally understood why she was upset. How it felt to watch you best friend move on without you. That was the first time she truly saw Sam.

Mercedes must have been there in the courtyard that day New Directions was singing, trying to attract new members. She must have been there but Sam didn't see her. He saw Quinn, Brittany, and Santana. The pretty cheerleaders. The first time he saw Mercedes was during that "Night of Neglect" concert. She looked so different that night, her hair was up, she was wearing a beautiful sparkly blue dress. She was radiant, glowing and she sounded like an angel. Not an angel with a harp that drops by to sing a lullaby. She sounded like one of those avenging angels with the trumpet and flaming sword that comes to tell you to pay attention to this because your life will never be the same again. The next day everybody acted like nothing special had happened, but Sam never forgot how she looked that night.

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth_  
><em>And felt your heart beat close to mine<em>  
><em>Like the trembling heart of a captive bird<em>  
><em>That was there at my command, my love<em>  
><em>That was there at my command.<em>

Mercedes was thinking of New York. They had finally made it through their set, rattled by Finn and Rachel's ill-timed public display of affection. Everybody was happy to be done with this round and they all hugged. And Sam kissed her, on the lips, right there on the stage. She couldn't believe it, that was her first real kiss, with no warning. Even when when had been 'dating' Puck, whatever he had been really up to, he'd only kissed her once, and it was on the cheek like she was his cousin or something. Sam looked like he was surprised that he had the nerve to go actually do it, but then he winked at her.

Sam thought of a completely different kiss. They kissed a lot when she was his 'secret' girlfriend. Then one day Mercedes announced she was done being his dirty little secret. That's how she put it 'his dirty little secret'. She said she didn't care if she ended up dressing cats and calling them babies, which he didn't understand, but she'd be a crazy cat lady with her head held high.

He was miserable when they were apart. In truth, he had a lot to be miserable about at that time in his life, his family was flat broke and $50 away from five people living in a car. Then, one day Kurt offered him a ride home and drove to Mercedes' house instead. Sam was irritated at Kurt for dragging him there but he finally got a chance to talk to her alone. He apologized for treating her that way, for making her feel like crap. She was standing by her kitchen sink and through the window he could see the sun setting. She looked beautiful there in the sunset, the way the oranges and reds bounced off her brown skin. When she looked at him her eyes were wet, but she wasn't crying. Like she was trying desperately not to cry. Like she hadn't decided if she could trust him or not. He quietly stood next to her, looking at the sunset. When he looked at her again she nodded her head, just a little. Then he kissed her and she trembled and clung to him, just like in the song.

_And the first time ever I lay with you_  
><em>I felt your heart so close to mine<em>  
><em>And I knew our joy would fill the earth<em>  
><em>And last till the end of time my love<em>  
><em>It would last till the end of time my love<em>

Mercedes was surprised, no shocked, to see Sam walk into the 10 year reunion. Especially since Sam didn't graduate from McKinley, he only went there one year and left due to family financial problems. Yet there he was, looking directly at her. She looked around, making sure he wasn't looking for one of his prettier girlfriends, Santana or Quinn. No, he was walking towards her. They spent the whole night talking, just talking, and decided to go visit the Rock and Roll Museum in Cleveland, on the way to Sam's home in Baltimore.

Well, the Rock and Roll Museum led to the Glass Museum in Ohio. That led to the Little League Hall of Fame in Pennsylvania, with led to the Museum of Dentistry in Baltimore. Baltimore, where Mercedes had lived for six months, where Sam was currently stationed on a hospital ship that was leaving tomorrow.

Fells Point had been her favorite place in Baltimore, with its cobblestone streets, historic buildings, scenic waterfront and hundreds of bars. She'd been in college when she lived there so the abundance of bars was the main draw back then. Now, she wanted to stay at the Admiral Fell Inn. Even back then she'd liked the name, kind of like a pun, and now was as good a time as any. Sam had something he needed to do on-board and he was meeting her at the hotel at 6 for dinner.

"You're going to have the best dinner Baltimore has to offer" she'd said when he left. He knocked on the door at 6pm on the dot. The military teaches you that kind of punctuality.

"Use your key!" she called from inside the room.

That last summer, before he left Ohio, Sam and Mercedes had sex constantly, hoarding the sensations so they'd be stocked up in case of future shortages. This time they'd spent 5 days together and nothing. They'd hugged, kissed and slept in the same bed, but no sex. Not yet. She was waiting, for what he didn't know, but he knew she was worth waiting for. Today he walked in to see a picnic blanket spread on the floor, an open picnic basket and Mercedes, stark naked, sitting on the blanket and holding a bottle of champagne.

"This is a preview of our honeymoon" she said. "We're really getting married this time!" And six months later they did.

* * *

><p>The First Time Ever I Saw Your face – Roberta Flack<p>

So that's the main reason Sam's in the Navy - just so I could put him in dress whites and Mercedes could have a Arch of Swords ceremony.


	6. Balloon Festival

**This story is approximately 12 years after they graduated, 2 years after the wedding. Sam and Mercedes live in Lima but Sam's on active duty so he's gone a lot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

"You're really leaving?"

"Babe, it's just two days. I'll be back before you know it!"

"Where are you going this time?" Kurt flipped through the magazine he was holding. Not that it mattered where he was going this time.

"Albuquerque Balloon festival." Blaine answered, shoving another shirt in his bag. "I'll be back early Monday."

"And there's not a single other person who can write that story?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Is Mercedes going, too?"

"No, Sam's on leave."

"Oh. So she's willing to miss the fabulous annual balloon festival to be with Sam, but you're not willing to stay with me."

"Kurt, please." Blaine pleaded. "Not now."

"Sure, not now. Not ever." He stood up. "I'm done. Do you want this apartment?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine stopped packing and gave Kurt his undivided attention.

"I mean, if you leave I can't guarantee that I'll be here Monday. Do you want to stay in this apartment or shall I?"

Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed they shared. "Is that a threat?"

Kurt sat down next to him and kissed him. "I love you, you know I do. I just can't take being apart so much. Going to Mecca for the Haj I'd understand. But a balloon festival?" He took Blaine's hands in his. "Please stop running away and stay with me. Please?"

Blaine reluctantly picked up his bag. "I'll miss my flight. We can talk about this later." Kurt would be there when he got back. He always was.

Kurt listened to Blaine's footsteps leading down the hallway. He heard the apartment door open. It stayed open for a few minutes and then he heard it close. No footsteps returning to the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his temples, he suddenly had a blinding headache. Then he laid down and slept in this bed for the last time.

**Saturday**

"Hey Kurt, what's up? Going somewhere?" Max noticed the overnight bag immediately. He was carrying one himself.

"I could ask you the same thing. Where's your dad?"

"Kurt's here!" he yelled behind him.

Adam also noticed the bag immediately. He put down the basket of laundry he was carrying. "Do you have time to take a walk before you go wherever it is you're going? We were just on the way out the door. Boy Scout sleepover – at the Apple Store! Kids! You know, when I was a kid-"

"They made you sleep in the woods." Max said in a sing-song voice. "With grizzly bears and rabid raccoons and shit."

"Brown bears, real ones. And real shit, too!" he looked at Kurt again. "Half an hour or so, unless you have a plane to catch."

"I've got time. Nothing but time."

Kurt walked to the Apple Store with Adam and Max and listened as the father and son chattered about school and friends, Max's activities for the next week, who would be at the sleepover. They were as close as he was to Burt, that was nice to see. Maybe if Blaine had been close to his father...Or maybe this is just who Blaine is. When they got to the store Max bolted from Adam, like any 11 year old would, but he made a point of hugging Kurt goodbye. "Good luck!" he said.

"So, where are you going?" Adam asked as they walked back to his apartment.

"Minnesota. I've got a flight tomorrow and I hoped..." he trailed off.

"Coffee?" Adam stopped in front of a coffee house.

"No thanks. So I could stay in a hotel if I had to."

"Or you could go back to your apartment and Blaine." Adam pointed out.

"Blaine's out of town. Balloon festival."

"I hope you mean hot air balloons and not balloon animals."

"Yes, hot air. A whole festival full of hot air." he laughed. "I only just thought of that. Ironic, huh?"

"So you came to my apartment. Why?" Adam asked, unlocking his door.

Kurt sat on the sofa while Adam poured two glasses of wine. He handed Kurt one and perched on the arm of the sofa, something he yells at Max for doing. "So why are you here, Kurt?"

"You yell at Max when he sits on the furniture like that." Kurt dodged.

"Well, I have a job and Max doesn't. Why are you here?"

"You know why."

"I want to hear you say it." he said smiling sadly.

"I love you."

"Unfortunately you also love Blaine. So who's it going to be?" he waited for Kurt's answer. And waited.

"Do you really think this is about a balloon festival? This isn't about all the things you guys can't talk about? Stupid shit that does back to high school? How it took him years to tell you he was pissed off about you leaving that prep school to go to public school just so you could compete with them? Not taking Blaine's side but I can see how he'd see it that way. And it's not about that assignment in France where he just happened to run into his friend Sebastian and who knows what really happened there but he moved to Ohio right after that? This isn't about Blaine not being able to answer a simple question - where are we 5, 10 years from now? Sure, tell yourself it's all about hot air balloons."

"I love you, Max likes you. You can be a part of our lives, but not half-way. Not just when Blaine decides it time to run off somewhere. It's not fair to any of us, Me, Max, Blaine. Most of all, it's not fair to you. You're an adult, make up your mind! Just decide, damn it!" He drained his wine glass and stared at it. "You can stay here, you know that." he said slowly, thinking, considering. "You can sleep in Max's room." He walked to his bedroom door and stopped there. "Kurt, this is last time."

**Wednesday**

"Hey Blaine, what brings you here?" Adam asked, opening his front door. Of course Adam expected to see or hear from Blaine sooner or later. Especially since Kurt's not answering his phone this week.

"I think you know. Is Kurt here?"

"Nope." Adam started walking back towards the kitchen where he was making dinner.

"Do you know where he is?"

"More or less. I know I'm being tedious." he offered Blaine a cup of coffee and thought about how much to reveal. "He said he was going to Minnesota."

"Minnesota? Where in Minnesota?"

"He didn't say." Adam has a hotel name and number but he's not divulging that piece of information. If he knows Kurt at all he should be able to narrow it down.

"Did he say when he'd be back?"

"'Bout a week, he figures. So that's this weekend. Said he ought to know by then."

"Then what?"

"Then we'll all know, won't we?"

Blaine stared deeply into his cup of coffee. "Are you sleeping with Kurt?"

"Not since you guys got back together last year. Shit, don't look at me like that! You walked out, moved to Ohio, gone for six months. When you came back Kurt chose you. He knew all about Sebastian and he still chose you. Guess that wasn't good enough for you. And no, we didn't have sex last weekend. Just so you know, this is the last time I'm going through this with him. If he chooses you again you'll never have to worry about me again. I'd guess this scenario will play itself out again but it won't be my apartment you'll be looking for him in."

They both heard the key turning in the lock. Blaine looked up expectantly and was disappointed to see Max walk in the door.

**Thursday**

Kurt sat on a park bench, staring at the harbor of Grand Marais, Minnesota. It was the last place his family had gone together, when his mother was dying, she was from this small town on Lake Superior. They got up early and watched the sun rise behind the lighthouse, probably from this same bench. Kurt allowed himself to believe the doctors were wrong, she had so much energy during that trip. But her story ended the way the doctors said it would. He was sitting on the same bench, staring at the same harbor, when someone sat down next to him.

"How'd you track me down?" he asked without looking over.

"I remember you mentioned this place. How much you liked it here. About your mom. How you wanted to come here with me but we never made it."

"All the traveling you do and we never made it here together. Till now."

"I'm sorry. I love you, I really do. Can we try again?"

"I'm sorry, too, but it's over Blaine."

"Even if I stopped traveling?"

Kurt laughed softly. "You can't give up traveling. You love that more than you love me. And if you did, I'd be hearing about it later."

"No, you wouldn't."

"You wouldn't be able to stop yourself." He looked over at his curly-haired ex-lover. "We were so young when we met. Leaving Dalton seemed like such a good idea but, we'd probably still be together if you'd stayed there. I know you did that for me, and I love you for it, but it was a mistake. A mistake that keeps rippling in our lives. McKinley was a hell-hole, and you spent two years there because you love me. All that time you're thinking about how I left you and Dalton in a heartbeat just to go to Nationals with New Directions. It took you 8 years to tell me how angry that made you. Eight years! Anyway, we're totally different people now. I love you, I do, but I love Adam more. I can see a future with him. With you I just see repeating this same story over and over, like we've been doing for the past three years. I'm marrying him, if he'll have me. I want a family. I want stability. I want Adam."

"I want you." Blaine said, his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry." He stood up and looked down at the man that had been the center of his life for so many years. The man who was sitting on the park bench with tears in his eyes. "Goodbye, Blaine. I'll never forget how happy we used to be. I'm sorry it's ending like this." He walked back to his hotel room.

**Saturday**

Mercedes looked at the email message.

"Mercedes, You remember my friend Adam? We're getting married and we wanted to know if my prize winning photojournalist friend can document the festivities. Please call me when you get back.

p.s. Blaine knows already but if you're uncomfortable because he's your friend, I'll understand."

Well, that would explain why there's a very drunk Blaine Anderson passed out on the sofa.


	7. Columbus, Ohio

Tim checked to make sure all his equipment was in the guitar case. Cords, pickup, guitar, of course. Yep, all ready to go. Strange job for a guy with a drawer full of AA chips, playing in a bar, but it's good money and babies aren't cheap. Gibson, the baby in his case, was almost two years old now.

He looked at his watch, 11:30. He called Alice to let her know he'd definitely be back in Lima by noon tomorrow. Right now it's too late but luckily there's an apartment over the bar and he crashes there when he's here for his twice a month gig.

He looked over at the man sitting at the bar. Tim has seen him before, a guy trying to drink away a memory. At least that's how the song Tim can't seem to finish writing starts out. He's usually gone by now, he doesn't leave with just anybody but he always leaves with somebody. Sully, the owner, brought Tim a bottle of water. "Thanks for coming down. Good night, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty good. Now we can afford to feed Gibson."

"Ha! Alice makes good money. You said so yourself."

"Okay, you caught me. Now I can afford to buy paint and canvasses."

"That's more like it." Sully said, turning to leave.

"Sully, what's his story?" Tim asked pointing to the guy at the bar.

"Blaine? Same old same old. Broken heart of the gay variety."

"His name is Blaine?"

"Yeah. In here 3-4 nights a week. Disappears for weeks at a time and then shows up again. Said he travels a lot. He's a writer, very amusing early in the night. Goes downhill fast."

"Hey Blaine!" he said sitting down on the next bar stool. "It's Tim, from McKinley."

"Hello Tim from McKinley." Blaine slurred.

Tim helped him to his feet. "You're coming with me tonight."

"'Pose I don't want to?"

"Trust me, you do."

Blaine giggled and complied.

* * *

><p>Blaine work up in a strange place, a not unfamiliar position to find himself in. He hoped this guy had beer in the house, usually they do. He looked around the small dingy room. He heard a shower running. Should he go into the bathroom and see who he just slept with or wait for the guy to come out? He decided to check the refrigerator for beer instead. Kicking back the covers he was surprised to find himself fully dressed. Now that was different. He tripped on a guitar case, this really was a tiny apartment, and looked inside the small refrigerator. Bare. Damn.<p>

The bathroom door opened and in walked the guy he'd evidently slept with last night. He's an Asian guy, long hair held back, who looks about Blaine's age, which is a good thing since he was starting to wonder if this was a college dorm room, it's that cramped.

"Tim, Tim DeCastro in case you don't remember."

"From high school?" Blaine tried to focus but he had a headache that he knew exactly how to fix.

"Yes."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Working. I've got a wife and baby now."

"And picking up guys at bars for sex?"

"We didn't have sex. I saw an old friend self-destructing and tried to do something about it, at least for one night. You live in Columbus now?"

"As much as I live anywhere."

"I'm headed back to Lima. You want a ride?"

"Hey, weren't you engaged to Mercedes? Mercedes Jones?"

"We never made it to engaged."

"She got married, you know."

"I know. I was there. I did her photos."

"Kurt got married too."

"I know, Mercedes did the stills, I did the video." Tim smiled about that. That was a great job, they're still getting referrals from that one. And at Manhattan rates, too!

"He had a baby."

"I know."

"And his son had a Bar Mitzvah."

"Yes."

"He's happy as hell."

"And you?"

"Happy. Deliriously happy." he said frowning.

"You look it." Tim was not particularly interested in the life and times of Kurt Bronstein Hummel.

"What's that supposed to mean?" And why is that his business anyway?

"Seen Mercedes lately?" Tim switched topics.

"Not in about a year."

"Come up with me." he smiled. "Let's visit her."

"Why?"

"I told her I ran into you. She wants to see you again. Said she misses you."

"Did you describe how you ran into me?"

"I said I was in Columbus working. She knows I play at bars so she probably figured out that much. How much more you want to tell her is your business."

"I thought you were gay."

"How many times are we going to go over that? I have a wife and baby." Tim started gathering his stuff. "A wife who's going to kill me if I don't show up in Lima before noon. Bring my guitar along, I have to get going."

"You'd be surprised how many men with wives and children I've slept with." he said picking up the guitar case.

"Okay, I'll give you that point. But you haven't slept with me. I definitely would have back in high school but you had Kurt and I had Ben, or at least I thought I had Ben. I sleep with Alice now, period."

"And Mercedes, you slept with her."

"Are you hungry?" he asked pulling the door closed behind them. He checked to make sure it was locked. "Do you want to eat here or in Lima?"

"We can eat here. I live around the corner. I may be a promiscuous alcoholic but I draw the line at drunk driving."

* * *

><p>Blaine's home was a triplex, a house with three apartments. Blaine lived on the top floor, with a rooftop deck that overlooked the Ohio River and downtown Columbus. "That's why I bought this place, the view." he said rifling though his mail. "Plus the other apartments are easy to rent. Good schools, convenient location, etc, etc, etc."<p>

"You own this building?"

"Yes, my uncle liked me. About the only member of my family that did. I take that back, everybody on my mother's side is cool. He was gay, my uncle, but couldn't come out cause this was 50 years ago. That's why he especially liked me. I'm taking a shower, go cook something. You cook, right?" Blaine grabbed a beer and headed to the bathroom without waiting for an answer.

Tim scrambled some eggs while he waited for Blaine to come out of the shower.

"Much better" he said, grabbing another beer. "You want?" he offered it to Tim.

"No thanks. I hope you like scrambled eggs."

"Thanks." he sat down to a plate of eggs. "So back to Mercedes. Why do you want to take me there?"

"I can leave you here if you want. I just didn't want you wandering the streets last night. But she did say she'd like to see you."

"You guys discussed me? When?"

"Last night, while you were passed out on the floor."

"You called her in the middle of the night?"

"It seemed important at the time. Now I'm thinking I over reacted and should have stayed out of it."

"And you just call her in the middle of the night?

"If it's important. I call her, she calls me." He started clearing the table. "She saved my life. Usually people are being melodramatic when they say that but in this case it's true. This was 7 years ago, when I broke up with Ben, my boyfriend of years and years if you don't remember. I started drinking and screwing my way back home from LA. We ran into each other at a bar."

"Well, I doubt that the love of a good woman's going to fix what ails me."

"What about the love of a good friend?" he asked looking Blaine in the eye. "She didn't drag me off the bar stool and into her bedroom, determined to convince me of the joys of heterosexuality. I was primarily into men then anyway. Falling in love with her came later. At the beginning she just listened. She's good at that. If that ass of a glee director taught her anything it was how to observe and listen." He watched Blaine open another beer. "Hurry up! I'm running late already."

Mercedes had been a very solitary person when he knew her back in high school but the last time he was there her house is a beehive of activity.

**Flashback to 2 years back.**

When Blaine woke up he was still laying on the sofa. Someone had thrown a blanket over him but other than that nothing had changed. Well, Sam and Mercedes must be home, there's a clatter coming from the kitchen. Blaine walked into the kitchen to find two men, four women and more children than he could count. The men were Sam and Tim. The women were Mercedes, Tina, Alice and a young blonde he didn't recognize. He paid no attention to the kids, except he did notice that Tina and the blonde were each holding a baby.

"Hey, sleeping beauty! Want breakfast?" Mercedes asked. "Tim's making pancakes." She jumped up a got a coffee cup. "There's coffee." She handed him a cup and let her hand rest on his for a few seconds. She smiled reassuringly. Kurt must have told her what happened.

Blaine smiled his, 'I'm going to be okay' smile. "You remember Sam's sister Stacey? Meet her new baby, Jake. Stacey, Blaine Anderson, old friend of the family. It's a good thing you're here, we need another big strong man. Stacey and Jake are moving in, to keep me company when Sam's deployed, and there's furniture to be moved. Can you stay for a few days? Please?"

"Thank you. And just coffee's fine."

The women and children went off to buy, or more accurately argue over, paint, leaving the men with orders to move furniture. Instead Sam, Blaine and Tim were laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"So how are you doing, really?" Sam asked.

"I'll survive. The world's full of good looking gay men."

"But you wanted a particular one." Tim said.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't the easiest guy in the world to live with. A little on the high maintenance side."

"But you'd be living with him still if it were up to you." Tim said.

"Is this what you call cheering somebody up?" Blaine asked. "You're really not very good at it."

"It's like mourning." Sam said. "There's no shortcuts, you just have to go through it. When Patrice died, I didn't exactly expect it but I knew it was possible. She was a Marine and we were in a war zone. I've seen lots of people die, at least I was there when she died, most military spouses don't get that. I love Mercedes but I haven't forgotten Patrice, I loved her too. Military counseling, it was a good thing. I'd be a wreck today without it. An unmarried wreck because I would have never gone to the reunion. An unmarried wreck with a dishonourable discharge the way I was headed."

"When Ben and I broke up it was more of a mutual thing. Music stole my man. He and Alice are so much better than I am. It was obvious here but once we got to LA, the competition was fierce and they're ridiculously good. Course I can sing, that helped because neither one of them can sing. Anyway, I just wasn't into it as much as they were. I decided to come home. Mercedes helped me out."

Blaine wondered if Sam knew that Tim and Mercedes had once been lovers. Hell, he must know. There are three portraits of he had painted of her hanging in the house. One when she was younger and heavier, probably back in high school. The second one must have been done during the period of time they were lovers, a nude on a beach with flowers in her hair. The third was a joint portrait of Mercedes and Sam, done around the time of their wedding.

"Hell, you both know about me and Mercedes, no secret there. Then Alice decided to get off the road and move back to Ohio and help at the coffeehouse. Funny, I've been in love with her since sixth grade and kept forgetting. No matter what, she was always there. Fate. She does session work now, short jobs that pay big. She travels but not a lot. I travel but usually it's local. It's good because when we start getting on each other nerves one of us leaves town for a few days. Works for us."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" called Sam.

"Hey," Mercedes said shutting the door behind her. "I wanted to go someplace child-free. They're fun in short doses." She looked sadder than her words implied. She sat on the bed and Sam started massaging her back. She smiled at him and continued. "So what's new in man land?"

"Broken hearts of one variety or another, voluntary and involuntary." Blaine said.

"You'll be okay, Blaine." Mercedes started. "I know it hurts like hell right now. Like you can't believe it's actually happening that way, like he's going to call you any minute and start begging you to come home. I talked to him, he's serious this time. You can stay here as long as you need to, you're family. You should be with family now." She turned to Sam, "And in a terrible coincidence of bad timing, we're invited to a wedding next Saturday."

"We are?" Sam asked.

"You're invited too, Blaine. Dress code is casual, shot-gun optional, isn't it Tim?"

"Only way I could get Miss 'It's just a piece of paper' to sign that piece of paper." he said with a grin. "Now it's important."

"Congratulations." Sam said. "When's her due date?"

"Three months from now. We would have said something earlier but she's superstitious and, well, you know."

"Tim, you know I'm happy for people who can have kids." Mercedes said. "If it bothered me I wouldn't be best friends with Tina 'be fruitful and multiply' Abrams. I saw three of her four kids being born. Alice asked me to coach her, I've done it so many times. I can't wait to see what your baby would look like."

**Back to the present (ie two years from the previous scene)**

Alice played the piece she wrote last week again. "Does that fit your lyrics?"

"I think I can make the lyrics fit." Mercedes said from the sofa. "It's pretty, especially the bridge. And you sold it already?"

"I need words, and can you record a demo tape of it? But yes, it's already half-sold. I made a lot of connections, all those years on the road." She put down her guitar, picked up and kissed the baby clinging to her knees. Gibson had jet-black hair that was curly like Alice's and brown, almond-shaped eyes. He was definitely the most exotic baby Mercedes knew, a title Tina's four girls previously held. "Yes, momma did! Can you believe Tim put up a fight about naming him Gibson? Lucky I didn't name him Fender."

"Even you aren't crazy enough to name a baby Fender."

"Actually Gibson was the compromise name. Anyway," She kissed the baby again. "Tim should be here soon. Unfortunately United Airlines runs on a different schedule than he does and momma's gotta pay the bills."

"No problem, Gibson's my favorite baby."

"Any baby in front of you is your favorite baby." Alice said with a laugh. "You're a sucker for the smell of talcum powder." As they reached the front door she hugged Mercedes, deftly transferring Gibson to the shorter woman's arms. He gladly started pulling Mercedes' hair, which was shorter than Alice's but he didn't mind reaching.

Blaine observed the two women standing by the open door, Alice was taller and thinner than Mercedes, and still wore her curly brown hair exactly the same as in high school, long and loose. Mercedes was several inches shorter than Alice and seemed heavier then when he last saw her, close to a year ago. He didn't pay that much attention but remembered she once had trouble with her weight, which is why he noticed now.

"Great! She's still here." Tim said jumping out of the car and running up the walkway. Alice ran down the steps to meet him. The baby Mercedes was holding tried to jump out of her arms but she tightened her grip. Alice and Tim kissed and hugged in the front yard like he'd been away for a week, not just overnight. Blaine remembered when Kurt used to greet him like that, when they where in love, how the breakup hadn't been sudden and unexpected the way Blaine liked to pretend it was. "And did you take care of momma while I was gone?" Tim asked the baby, taking him from Mercedes' arms. "And aren't you supposed to..." she ignored him to hug Blaine.

"Blaine! It's so great to see you again. And perfect timing, as usual. Alice left me with a project I could use your help with. How long can you stay?"

"Ummm, I'm not sure."

"Well, you can stay as long as you want. Tim, are you taking Gibson or is he staying with me?"

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" he asked.

"Nope. Went to the doctor last week and got a clean bill of health. Back in the day women plowed fields in the morning, had a baby at noon and made dinner for twelve that night."

"That's because they were slaves, serfs or sharecroppers, none of which you are. Listen, we're taking a ride to the airport, then I'll be back to talk to you about tonight. Blaine, make her sit down at least."

Alice straightened up from buckling Gibson in the child-seat. "Blaine, be here tomorrow because I need to talk to you. I need to throw another writer at this thing and get it done. No offense, Mercy, but they're breathing down my neck."

"None taken, maybe I'm just in too good a mood these days to write sad songs. Blaine," she said taking his arm and heading towards the house, "have you ever seen an Arangetram?"


	8. Goodnight Moon

"Boy or girl?"

"I don't know." she said smiling. "It didn't seem fair, finding out before Sam did. Then we talked about it and decided to do it the old-fashioned way, find out in the delivery room. We'll know in six weeks or so." Mercedes accepted the cup of tea Blaine handed her while she settled in on the sofa.

"Why didn't you mention this when I talked to you a couple of months ago? When I asked you to come with me and shoot that art festival?"

"I'm tired of shooting small festivals, unless it's someplace really interesting. I told you that. Plus, I didn't know then."

"How could you not know?" he was puzzled. "It was only a couple of months ago."

"I didn't know." she said emphatically. "I didn't think I'd ever have a baby. I mean, there was that miscarriage in high school, and the rest of that year, well Sam and I didn't try to have a baby but we didn't try not to either. Anyway, nothing. Then when we were apart, I was really careful about birth control, not that we're taking about more then three or four guys, but I was careful. Tim, we were together for almost three years and after the first year we weren't so careful but still nothing. I don't think I could stay married to Tim but we could have raised a child together. Anyway, Alice was using three forms of birth control and still, well you know how that turned out. I figured it was me. See that box?" she pointed to a box on the dining room table. "Can you bring me one of those brochures?"

Presenting Padma Renee Jones, Arangetram was the title on the glossy brochure. A pretty brown-skinned teenager wearing a sari graced the cover.

"Ever been to an Arangetram?"

Blaine shook his head, "Never heard of it."

"It's a recital. Her Guru, that's Hindi for teacher, is declaring to the world that she's good enough to teach on her own. Padma's my niece, Marcus and Devi's daughter, and she's been studying Indian dance for years and she's dancing, solo, for about 2 hours. God, I was sick as a dog when I took these." she flipped though the book. "Luckily she came here to pose and I didn't have to lug my equipment to her. So, I thought it was the flu and waited for it to pass. Then Tina said I had a 'glow' and swollen ankles. Tina buys home pregnancy tests by the carload so she gave me one. I thought it was b.s., you get sick like that early in a pregnancy and Sam's been gone for six months. Turns out Tina was right, not only was I pregnant I was very pregnant, almost seven months along. Sam freaked, of course. He's in the Navy medical corps and knows every horror story possible. Then he put, or tried to put, Tim in charge of me. Damn, Tim can be a nag when he sets his mind to it. Another reason why it's good we didn't get married." She rubbed her belly and smiled. "So that's my story. What have you been doing?"

"Drinking mostly to tell you the truth."

"And writing. I subscribed to Harper's just to read your stuff."

"Thanks. I'll tell my editor you're the one."

"Not the only one. You're gaining quite the reputation. And I saw you on C-SPAN, talking calls about of financial fraud."

"You saw that?" Blaine actually blushed. "I was really nervous."

"It didn't show. You did great and some of those callers were pretty random. And your hair, I know it's superficial but I like your hair longer like this."

He ran his hand through his hair. "I just haven't had time to get it cut. But thanks."

"You should let it grow out. So what else do you do, besides drink and write?"

"That's about it." Screw around with random men didn't seem like an appropriate thing to say at this point.

"Well, for the writing, maybe you can help me with Alice's problem. Alice writes, music not lyrics. She's got a commission but she needs words. Tim can write, but he's slow. I'm doing some writing for her, but lately I've been kind of preoccupied. But between the two of us we've got the happy stuff covered. Say no if you want to, but she needs two sad love songs."

"Why?"

"Between the two of them Tim and Alice have 100 jobs. They run McKenna's, I guess that's their main job, that and raising Gibson. Tim's the band director at McKinley."

"He's in charge of the Glee club?"

"No, they work together more closely than we did back in the day but Artie's the Glee Club director, Tim's the band director. It doesn't take much time and it fits around Gibson. He plays locally, which you saw, and he paints. All of that adds up to a reasonable about of money. Alice has fewer jobs but they pay better. Have you ever seen 'After Midnight'?" Blaine shook his head.

"It's on cable, Saturday night about 1am. It's music, just music. They have 3-5 musical acts and it's on for about two hours. Ben, you remember her brother Ben, he's the musical director. Alice is the lead guitarist and that's where she was headed, they film on Tuesday in New York. The money's good and she enjoys it. Plus she makes contacts that come in handy. That's how she got this commission, somebody she met on the show is doing a movie and they need a soundtrack. Enter Alice. Two sad love songs and she's done. I know it's rude, insensitive and bad timing but maybe you have something she can use? Here's the music." She handed him an mp3 player. "So, when is your next trip?"

"I don't know. I don't have anything scheduled right now."

"Great! Maybe you can stay here for a while? We can work on this project together, I miss working with you. Padma's recital is the last thing I have scheduled. I don't have to sit around with my feet propped up but I don't feel like looking for work either. I'm just going to 'nest' as Tina calls it. I could use some company."

"Well, it gets busy around here and I'm practically a hermit."

"The studio. You can stay there and nobody will bother you. Okay, maybe I will. Isn't that the beauty of being a writer, you can write anywhere? Please? It gets so boring when everybody else is working a real job."

"I'd have to pick up some things in Columbus."

"No problem, the recital's in Columbus. This book was most of the work, all we have to do tonight is Tim's filming the recital and we're taking pictures at the reception after the recital. You can come with us, you never know when you'll need that kind of detail for a story." She grinned at him. "Please, I promise you an Indian feast."

* * *

><p>A week later Blaine found himself settling into Mercedes' studio. Lyrics for Alice had only taken a day or two. Two sad songs done three different ways. An "I'm sorry I screwed up" version, an "I'll never forgive you" version and a "I never loved you anyway" version. Once he got done Alice produced even more music needing lyrics.<p>

It has been a long time since Blaine's felt part of a family. After Kurt he convinced himself he didn't want or need that anymore. He didn't want to have to explain where he was going or why. He convinced himself he was better off without entanglements. And now here he was, part of Mercedes' extended family. He looked at her photographs that covered the walls. Her business seemed to consist of weddings, bar mitzvahs, family potraits, babies. Artie and Tina must be keeping her in business. He looked at a picture of the Abrams. The girls were four stairstep copies of Tina.

He was looking though her sample books when Mercedes knocked on the door. "You decent?" she asked.

"Come in."

"Hey, just wanted to know if you're joining the tribe for dinner tonight? Stacey, Jake, Tim, Gibs, Tina, Artie, their girls Sarah, Hannah, Dinah, and Leah, everybody but Alice. Alice is taping tonight. Donald Fagan. I would have gone to that one."

"You go with her?"

"If it's somebody I want to see or sing with. Believe it or not, I always wanted to sing with Donald Fagan. I loved Steely Dan back in high school. Pink. I sang with Pink thanks to Alice."

"Sound like fun. Let me know and maybe I'll go out there with you some time."

"Sure, I'm out of commission for a year but Alice won't mind your company." She noticed the open sample book. "What are you looking at?"

"This" a picture of Kurt and Adam's wedding. "You get a lot of demand for gay weddings?"

"No, not at all. Kurt's just the most famous person I ever shot, or Lima famous."

"And people don't have a problem with them being a gay couple?"

"If people have a problem with that," she said with a laugh, "they're bound to get pissed off about something I did or didn't do. So actually this helps to screen out hard-to-handle clients. You wouldn't believe how stressed out weddings can get." She sat down next to him. "You ever think about what you're going to do next? You're not getting any younger you know."

"Thanks." he said with a chuckle."I'm thinking of moving."

"Really? Where?"

"Lima."

"Lima! Great! You can live here while you look around. Heck, you can live here period. That's fantastic but why? I didn't think you were happy the last time you lived here."

"True, I wasn't especially happy back then but it seems the closet thing I have to family is here in Lima. As you said, a writer can live anywhere. Plus, I'm thinking of cutting back on travelling. I'm not getting any younger, as someone reminded me."

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later<strong>

Blaine doesn't really like children, at least he never thought he liked children, but today's he's surrounded by them and he kind of likes it. Maybe it's the fact that at 12 years old Sarah, Artie's oldest, has had years of experience in this and she's bossing the others around like a drill sergeant. And Sam and Mercedes are technically available, although they're taking a nap with the new baby. Blaine looked at the picture of himself holding his godchild. Blaine had never seen a baby being born before. Actually, he hadn't seen this one being born either but he was totally prepared if it came to that. When the baby decided to show up while Sam was delayed overseas Blaine was braced and ready.

"Nothing to it." Tina said, squeezing his arm. "You can do this. She asked for you." Blaine looked at her suspiciously. "You don't have to look and I'll be there the whole time. Just be calm and reassuring, that's all she needs."

Blaine had no idea labor took so long. Why was he always reading about people having babies in cars? Unless there was a blizzard there's no excuse for that, this has been going on for days. Everything's fine, the midwife keeps saying, but does it always take so long? He was sitting in the waiting room with his eyes closed, taking a break from from being supportive while Mercedes slept.

"Hello Blaine, how is Mercedes?" Blaine would recognize that voice anywhere.

"She's fine, just sleeping. But Kurt, what are you doing here?"

Kurt sat down and perched a three year old girl on his lap. Her hair was dark, jet black, but she had Kurt's deep blue eyes and pale complexion.

"Alice called me. She said Sam might not make it back in time and Mercedes could use all the moral support she can get."

"Alice? You're friends with Alice?"

"Yes. We work together. I sing backup for After Midnight. It's fast easy money that works around daycare and school. This is Elise, by the way. Elise, meet Blaine, a friend of daddy's from a long time ago." He rubbed her back and smiled at her.

"Hello." the small girl said before snuggling into her dad's arms.

"Hello, Elise. Where are you staying Kurt?"

"With Tim and Alice. Alice's on her way over to pick up Elise. We came here directly from the airport. How long have you been here?"

"Days. Everything's okay, they're just waiting. I guess I'm shallow but you'd think they could speed these things up."

"Unless there's something wrong there's no reason to speed it up. We sat with Ashley for two days before this one decided she wanted to see the world."

"Ashley?"

"Our surrogate. She looked a lot like me, could have been my sister. If I had a sister. Max looks so much like Adam and we wanted..." He stopped and looked at Blaine. "Is this a painful conversation?"

"No. Maybe I'm just tired. Or maybe seeing your wedding pictures made things feel more real, more final. You guys looked so happy together. I can't lie, I was looking for clues that you were secretly unhappy but I couldn't find any. I'm happy for you."

"You saw my wedding pictures?" he asked in surprise.

"I'm staying in Mercedes' studio. It's temporary but I'm thinking of buying a house here in Lima. How's Adam? And Max, did they come with you?"

"They're both fine. They stayed in New York. Max has such a busy schedule, busier than either of us. Adam and I both teach. Also I do backing vocals. Alice knows so many people and she's happy to throw work my way." He beamed in that angelic way Kurt still had. "We have a good life. What about you?"

"Nothing much really. Travelling, writing."

"Are you happy?" He said it the way all his friends say it, out of concern. There was no, 'just say the word and I'm dumping everything to be with you' in his tone or expression.

Blaine was contemplating his answer when Tina walked into the waiting room and hugged Kurt. "Kurt! Alice said you were on your way. And you must be Elise!" she stooped down to Elise's eye level. "Alice told me you were pretty but she didn't say princess pretty." the little girl giggled. "When you get tired of playing with Gibson ask Miss Alice to bring you to my house. It's full of little girls." she stood up again and addressed Kurt. "Tea party girls, toy truck girls. and everything in between. You name it, we've got 'em. You can go in, she just woke up."

"Elise, can you do daddy a big favor? Yes? Can you keep Mr. Blaine and Miss Tina company for a few minutes?" He opened his bag, Blaine noticed it was the same Marc Jacobs bag he was carrying the first time they met, and pulled out a notebook and crayons. He quickly drew a tree. "See, this is the tree in the park we go to with Max. Can you draw the rest of the park for them?"

Tina sat down and picked up a crayon. "Is there a pond in the park?"

"No," Elise said. "A swing."

"I'll be right back." Kurt said as he left them.

"Hey. Cedes." he said entering the hospital room

"Kurt! What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't miss this, my oldest friend having a baby."

"Thanks for coming. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. So where is Sam?" he said down next to the bed. "Alice was kind of vague on the details."

"Remember that earthquake in Venezuela last week?"

"Kinda."

"Well, Sam was on a humanitarian mission not very far from there. They got redirected."

"Terrible that you have to do this without him."

"He'd be here if he could. He has special training in labor and delivery and already delivered three babies to earthquake survivors. They don't even know if the rest of their families survived. I'm lucky. Tina, Alice and Blaine are keeping me company. And now you. Did you come by yourself?"

"No, it's just me and Elise. She's out playing with Tina and Blaine."

"Poor Blaine. He's coaching me along with Tina and I can tell he's not feeling it. I'll probably get pissed off and throw him out. I hear you can get away with all kinds of crap when you're in labor."

"I don't have much experience with that. Adam and I stayed out of the way when Ashley, our surrogate, was in labor. Her husband must have taken the brunt of the crap."

"She was married?"

"Yes. She had two kids of her own and she'd been a surrogate once before. Elise is her last baby, she said."

"Even if you wanted a baby brother or sister for Elise?"

He laughed. "Elise and Max are a handful."

"I spend so much time around children, Tina's, Alice's, Stacey's. But I could always send them home, you know? Now I'll be responsible for one 24/7."

"You'll be awesome. You always are."

"Thanks." she closed her eyes for a minute. "Shit!"

"What?"

"Can you go get Tina? I think my water just broke. Tell Blaine he's off the hook, I can do this without him. I don't need the extra aggravation."

"I can coach you if you want." he offered.

"Thanks for the offer but you should stay with Elise. Just send in Tina. And a nurse, make sure you tell the first nurse you see."

"Honey! I'm home!" Sam said swinging the door open, standing there in his blue camos.

Mercedes couldn't decide whether to laugh, cry. She decided to yell.

"Well don't just stand there grinning, Commander! We've got work to do!"

* * *

><p>"You guys can leave, you know." Sam said after checking on Mercedes. "I'm guessing it'll be in the next few hours. I'll call you as soon as something happens. Tina and I have it under control. Between the two of us..."<p>

"It's showtime!" A nurse ducked her head into the waiting room.

"Or not!" he said leaving.

"Sweetie, remember how much fun you had when Gibson came to visit you? Miss Alice is taking you to him for a sleepover! Won't that be fun?"

"Baby!" the little girl cried.

"But honey, the baby's not here yet. And you're sooooo tired. When you go to sleep and wake up she'll bring you back to see the baby. I promise." the small girl clung to his leg even more tightly.

"Baby!" she cried.

"Oh, sweetie!" he picked up the child and rubbed her back. He started pacing back and forth. "Sorry, Alice. She's about ten minutes away from ballistic."

"Been there, seen that. Here." she reached out for the girl. "Shhhh, we're staying till the baby comes. Just close your eyes for a minute. No, you don't have to go to sleep if you don't want to. _Goodnight room. Goodnight moon. Goodnight cow jumping over the moon. Goodnight light, and the red balloon._" she whispered to the small girl while rocking her bath and forth. Within minutes Elise was asleep.

"Hey Blaine?" she whispered. "Can you call Tim and tell him I didn't get kidnapped? Thanks."

"Are you comfortable holding her?" Kurt asked.

"I was a touring guitarist for 7 years." She scoffed. "This is nothing. Why don't you go see how Mercedes is coming along."

Kurt was standing at the nurse's station when Sam came out of the delivery room.

"It's a boy!" Sam said excitedly. "I'm a dad! He's beautiful!"

* * *

><p>Whenever Sam visualizes Mercedes in his mind, it's sunset. He was looking at her at sunset when he realized he was in love with her. He was so poor that year that all they could afford to do was watch sunsets. He was looking at her now, holding their son to her breast and the only light in the room was from the setting sun.<p>

"You'd think I'd be the tired one." she said when she noticed he was awake and watching her.

"Watching you do all that work was harder than you'd think." he kissed her and then kissed the baby. "You do good work."

"Thanks. You too."

"Honey, I want to apologize for something."

"Go on." she said cautiously.

"When you called me, and said it wasn't food poisoning or the flu, that you were pregnant, I doubted you. We had that big fight before I left, and we never fight, and then you called and said you're having a baby. I should have known better."

"You were right and I was wrong." she said stroking his cheek with her free hand. "I was being selfish, wanting you to leave the Navy. The extra two years made sense, finishing your training. It wasn't such a big deal going where ever you were. It was just selfish, demanding you stay in Lima and keep me company."

"It's not selfish to want to be with your husband. And now we have our son to think about."

"We didn't know about the baby then. Maybe if we did it would have been different, but we didn't.'

"But I have to leave you alone again in two weeks."

"I won't be alone. We have our sister Stacey." She always called Stacey our sister, not your sister. "Another brilliant idea on your part. And your mom's coming next week. Devi's coming when your mom leaves. Alice isn't all that maternal but Tina's got enough maternal instincts for three people. Tim's good with kids and Blaine will come up from Columbus if I need him. We'll survive until you can come back. Then in only 18 months, you'll be home for good."

"Well, I'm still sorry for doubting you. I'm away so much. You're so beautiful. I just thought, you must get lonely and..."

"I'd never get that lonely. Have you.. have you been lonely?"

"No. Never. I swear, I've never been lonely and done something stupid."

"That's why I love you." She smiled at him. "this is only for 18 more months. Then you'll retire from the Navy and we'll be together so much we won't know what to do."

"I'll know what to do!"

"We see what happened the last time you were in town." she laughed. "Anyway, we have a bigger problem. What's his name?" she kissed the baby.

"I thought his name was Chris." Sam said, relieved. That fight had been brutal, something he never wanted to do again. "When we didn't know we picked a name that goes either way, Chris."

"I'm not sure anymore. He doesn't look like a Chris."

"What does a Chris look like?" Sam looked at the baby's tanned skin, light gray eyes and bald head. "I've seen babies change a lot in the first couple of months. We could wait."

"We don't want him to graduate from high school as Baby Boy Evans."

"I guess. What do you think?"

"I always liked Jacob but Stacey beat me to it."

"Jack?" Sam suggested.

"Jake and Jack in the same house? Confusing. But..." the baby giggled. "My grandfather's name was Jackson.

"Mine was Jack," the baby giggled again. "He seems to like that name. I guess it's Jack."

* * *

><p><em>Goodnight Moon<em> - Margaret Wise Brown


	9. Adam

Kurt remembers precisely when his mother died. He spent that night at the hospital which was unusual because his mom was strict about keeping him on his normal schedule. But Elise Hummel insisted he stay and she looked so beautiful that night, glowing. He fell asleep curled up on his dad's lap, holding his mother's hand. It wasn't a comfortable way to sleep and he kept drifting off to sleep and waking up again. One time he woke up, or maybe it was a dream, and his mother was singing. He opened his eyes and she was smiling at him. He smiled back. "I love you mommy."

"I love you baby." she squeezed his hand. "I'll always love you, Kurt." Then he felt a wave of warmth flowing from her hand to his. Then she let go of his hand.

Kurt looked around, dazed and confused. He raked his hand through his hair and shards of glass fell out. He could hear something, sirens maybe? He looked at Adam. Adam, car, truck. Adam was smiling at him, but his eyes weren't focused. "Adam!"

"I love you, Kurt." He said slowly as he forced his eyes to focus on Kurt's face. "Take care of the kids, tell them I'll always love them."

"Adam!" he kissed his husband desperately, as if his kiss could keep him here. As if they could change places. He felt a wave of warmth flowing from Adam's lips. Then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Mercedes sat on her living room sofa, looking at Blaine. Blaine was laying on the flooring, ignoring the fact that Jack was dropping soggy crumbs on his shirt. Blaine used to be so fussy about his clothes, fussy about everything to tell the truth, but the last year he's gotten so relaxed. Right now he's talking about the guy he just broke up with, and he's fine with that. Mercedes is so proud of Blaine. A year ago he would have disappeared to god knows where for two weeks.. Now he's dating like a regular person, off that psychological roller coaster he was on then. Jack's drooling on him, Gibson's building a wall of foam blocks, Leah and Jake are knocking them down and supplying appropriate sound effects and Blaine's ignoring the noise and the mess. A wild Wednesday night with toddlers.<p>

"You know, Mercedes, maybe I'm just meant to be Uncle Blaine. You know, that cranky old uncle that gets on people's nerves."

"You're just too particular. That's your problem. God, you wouldn't believe how may times I heard that when I was single." She heard the phone ring in the other room. "Like being particular was a bad thing."

"I guess. That was the one good thing about sleeping around. There was always someone, you know?"

"No, I don't know." she said with exaggerated primness.

"Well, you could have known if you set your mind to it." he said with a wink.

Stacey came in hopping on one foot, holding the phone. "Pedicure." she explained. "Phone for you." The young blonde handed the phone to Mercedes. "It's your famous friend, Rachel." she said before hopping out.

Mercedes was puzzled. Why would Rachel be calling her?

"Hi, Rachel."

"Calm down. Take a deep breath. Are you okay?"

"Kurt? Is he okay?" Blaine sat down next to her. The children looked up.

"Oh, thank God! And the kids?"

"Thank God."

"Jesus! That's awful. He died?"

"Okay, I'll be there first flight I can get."

"No, I can do it, Stacey can watch Jack for a day or two."

"Indiana? Okay." she waved wildly. Hopefully Blaine would take that as a signal to bring pencil and paper. He did. "Okay, where exactly?"

"So what do you need done here?"

"Okay, I'll take care of it. Tell Kurt I love him. Get some rest, both of you."

"Okay, see you on Friday."

Jack crawled over and started to pull himself up on her leg. She picked him up and kissed him. She closed her eyes tightly.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, pulling the other children on his lap.

"Kurt and Adam were in a car accident. Adam didn't make it. Kurt's okay, physically. In shock, obviously. The kids weren't there so they're okay. Rachel's with him."

"When's the funeral?"

"Friday. The funeral's in Fort Wayne. That's where Adam is from." she addressed the children. "Let's go visit Aunt Stacey, yes? Mommy and Uncle Blaine have to go out for a little bit."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming along with me. God knows why Finn and Quinn moved out here, 15 miles from nowhere. Rachel tried to call, couldn't get through." they pulled up to the seemingly empty house.<p>

"Maybe they're out of town." Blaine suggested.

"There's a car in the driveway." she opened the car door. "If nobody answers I'll try the garage in the morning."

They walked up to the front door of the McMansion.

"Who is it?" a voice called from inside.

"Mercedes. Mercedes Evans."

"Mercedes?" Finn opened the door and stepped outside. Odd, she thought. "Mercedes, Blaine? What are you guys doing here?"

"Rachel tried to call you."

"Phone's out. Quinn and the boys are visiting her parents in Florida."

"Oh." Blaine noticed a rustle at the living room curtains. Finn obviously wasn't alone. Okay, that's his business. Blaine wasn't in any position to judge other people's behaviour. "You need to call Kurt. He's been in an accident and Adam didn't survive. The funeral's in two days in Indiana."

"Shit." Finn shut the door behind him. "Is Kurt okay? And his kids?"

"Everybody else is okay." Mercedes said. "Rachel's with him and taking care of things there. Tina and I can handle this end, especially if Quinn's out of town and can't get back in time. Listen, we have to get back to town. Sorry about your brother-in-law."

* * *

><p>The funeral was small, very small. Adam left Indiana twenty years ago and had no friends or family there anymore. His parents are buried there and now he is. The rabbi, Tina and Artie's rabbi, never met Adam. There is going to be a memorial service in New York, where their friends live, next week but today is the last time Kurt, Max and Elise will ever see Adam. Blaine is watching the three of them, standing there, looking at the hole in the ground. Kurt has his arm around Max, who's almost as tall as Kurt is. He's holding Elise's hand. She's looking around, bored, distracted. Max says something to her and picks her up. The children sit down on a nearby bench. Kurt stands there for a few minutes and then stoops, picks up a handful of dirt, and throws it on the plain pine box. The three of them hold hands and walk towards the car where Rachel is waiting.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry for you loss." Kurt looked up. It was the rabbi from the Abram's temple here in Lima. Rabbi Perl was an attractive young woman with a severe short haircut. The rabbi sat down next to him. "It must have been such a shock. He was so young."<p>

"Yes."

"And you belong to a temple in Manhattan?"

"Yes." He rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand, his head was killing him. "Max had his bar mitzvah there last year. Village Temple."

"That's a big temple."

"We like it because it's comfortable. Max and Elise go to religious school there. I'm not Jewish but I sing in the choir. They don't have a problem with the fact that I'm not Jewish. I didn't think of how that's going to work, without Adam. How anything works. Without Adam."

"Kurt, you understand the reason for sitting shiva? Seven days to consider you past life with Adam, and your future life without Adam. If you can, you should take off the whole seven days. After that, you need to start over. You owe that to your children, and to Adam." She looked at Max and Elise, sitting together on the sofa. "Your children are beautiful. You and Adam did a great job."

* * *

><p>Blaine was awakened by a nose rubbing against his hand. He opened his eyes to be faced with a pair of soulful brown eyes. "Hey Roxy!" he said rolling over. "Give me a minute." he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and grabbed the leash on his way out the door. "Come on, girl."<p>

Kurt sat on Mercedes' front porch and watched Blaine run down the street with a cocker spaniel trailing him. Elise wanted a dog, a dogfish evidently won't cut it. Adam thought a dog was a bad idea. Ten minutes later Blaine ran by again. On the third lap Kurt called out.

"Blaine!"

"Hey Kurt" he said, skidding to a stop. "How are you?" he bent down to catch his breath.

"Okay." he walked up to the front gate. "Do you live near here?"

"Right across the street." He pointed. "It's convenient, especially when I need someone to watch Roxy."

"Roxy?" Kurt said, surprised that Blaine would pick that name for a dog.

"I didn't name her." he laughed. "She's leftover from a failed relationship. Roxy and I get along better than Randy and I did. Better than Roxy and Randy did. Why are you up so early?"

Kurt shrugged. "Just am. Elise wants a dog."

"I'll bring her over later and Elise can play with her. Roxy's good with kids, aren't you girl? She'd have to be, it's kid city here. How long are you staying?"

"We're leaving Sunday afternoon. I should get Max back to school."

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay. If you want to talk, if it doesn't feel weird because of...well, the past. You can call me anytime you want." He leaned over and patted the dog. "Is anybody else up?"

"Not yet. I just..." he turned and looked towards the house.

"You want coffee?" When Kurt hesitated Blaine added. "Watch Roxy for a minute. I'll be back in a minute." and jogged across the street.

* * *

><p>"How long has Blaine lived across the street?"<p>

Mercedes looked up from the french toast she was making for brunch. "Almost a year now. He calls us a commune because we all live so close to each other. Tina's two blocks that way, Alice's one block further down. Well, Finn and Quinn are in the middle of nowhere but we don't see much of them, not on this side of town."

"He wanted to live across the street from you?"

"Not necessarily. He had a six block circle he wanted to live in. And the house had to have an apartment, a nice, bright apartment. That's where he lives and he rents out the house. Kinda weird but the college being so close makes this a desirable neighbourhood. How did you sleep?"

"Okay."

"You're a terrible liar. When was the last time you slept for more than an hour?"

"I'll be okay."

"Yes you will, but you need some sleep. Having a physical breakdown won't help anybody. Let me show you something." she took his hand and led him upstairs. After stopping to check on Jack she opened her bedroom door. She moved a stuffed animal out of the way with her foot and headed to the bathroom. "When my parents died, it took me six months to come in here. For years I almost never came in here. Then, one day I decided that was ridiculous, this is the nicest bedroom in the house. So I remodelled the bathroom. It's better than a spa. I think Tina used to sneak over and hide from her girls here." She turned on the water. "See, it's not a regular bathtub. Airjets. You ever felt one of these? Just relax for an hour or so. We'll take care of Elise for you. Make sure you lock the door behind me, the kids love to play in here."

* * *

><p>"Where's my dad?" Max asked, holding his sister.<p>

"Taking a bath. Sorry, that's not much of a bathroom in the studio."

"It's fine. Thank you. My dad. We really appreciate it. He wanted to be in town, with people, instead of out in the country with Uncle Finn and Aunt Quinn."

He sat down at the kitchen table with Elise in his lap. "Would you like some juice? Milk?"

"Juice please. Elise is allergic to milk."

"She is? I'll tell Tina. Two of her daughters are allergic to milk. Tim taught her the basics and she taught herself from there." Mercedes pulled out a plate of muffins. "She made these."

"Tim cooks too?"

"He had to learn, because people ask for vegan food down at the coffeehouse. Tim was glad to farm the baking out to Tina and it turned into a nice little business for her."

Max tasted it suspiciously. "It's good. Way better than dad's."

"Is your dad getting any sleep?"

"Not really." He put Elise on her own chair and stood up. "He's trying to be strong for us, I think."

"Listen, I just checked on him and he fell asleep in my room. Is it okay if he sleeps a little longer?"

"No, that's good. Elise and I will watch TV or something while he sleeps."

"Thanks."

Blaine poked his head in the back door. "Good morning! Is it okay to bring Roxy in?"

"No. Kurt's asleep and she's a barker."

"Sorry. Kurt asked if Roxy could come over and play with Elise." the girl jumped up and ran to the door.

"Why don't you guys go over to Blaine's? I'll send Kurt over as soon as he's up."


	10. Lima, Ohio

"Are you sure you want to move back to Ohio and live with Blaine?" Rachel sipped her coffee.

"I'm not moving to Ohio to live with Blaine." Kurt sipped his water while watching Max and Elise sharing an order of fries at the McDonald's next door. "I described his house. He needs a tenant for upstairs. Where he lives is completely separate. We're not going to be living together."

"Why can't you live at Finn and Quinn's? The schools are better over there."

"Finn's not living there anymore. They've been living parallel lives for a couple of years now. It finally collapsed."

Well, that wasn't entirely shocking news. But Ohio? "Lima!" Rachel could barely believe it, even after hearing about it for the last two months. "We fought so hard to get out of there."

"I know. But between Mercedes, Tina and Stacey I'll never have to worry about finding somebody to help with Elise. But the main reason is Max. Maybe I was lucky but he was the ideal stepson. I never heard the words "you can't tell me what to do, you're not my father" from him. Until now. They told me to expect this, once the initial wave of shock and grief wore off. They said he'd be angry and act out. Well, it took six months but it's finally happening. The only adult he listens to is in Ohio."

"Blaine?"

"No, he barely knows Blaine. Alice."

"Alice? Alice the guitarist?"

"Yes, she's been staying at our house when she's in town, teaching him guitar, talking to him. If Tim comes with her Tim and Max cook together. There's something about the two of them that helps him. They live over the coffee house a couple of blocks from Blaine's and offered him a job there." He patted Rachel's hand. "Don't worry, my best friend is in New York. I'll be back."

"It won't be the same. We're supposed to be together."

"Rachel, when you toured for six months in Europe our friendship survived. It's only Ohio. You'll be okay without me. Out of all of us, you're the only one who can look at the list posted in their high school locker and check off everything on it. You're a Broadway star! You made it happen. You'll be okay without me."

"I love you Kurt." she pushed the drink away. "More than I've ever loved anybody, I think. Probably more than I love Puck."

"I know, Rachel and I love you."

"I'm going to miss you so much. Don't let Max and Elise forget me."

"As if somebody could forget Rachel Berry." he said hugging her, and New York, goodbye.

* * *

><p>"How could Stacey stab me in the back like this?" Mercedes said, pacing the living room in Kurt's new house, empty paintbrush in hand. "How could she?"<p>

Kurt, Tina and Blaine looked at each other and smiled. Best to just let this ride.

"It's outrageous! Just outrageous."

Blaine sighed loudly. "Well..."

"Of course you'll take her side. You're the one that introduced that snake into the garden of Eden."

"That's a bit much, don't you think?" Tina said. "Snake in the garden of Eden? All she's doing is..."

"She's getting married!" Blaine said. "She found a man who loves Jake as much as he loves her. You're happy for her and you know it."

"Why did she have to fall in love with a guy from Australia? And she wouldn't have met that guy from Australia if you hadn't rented to him. Therefore, it's your fault Blaine."

"Fine, I take the blame for introducing her to Trevor. Now, what's really wrong?"

"I told you, it's that traitor Stacey. Leaving me high and dry."

"She put off the wedding until Sam gets back." Kurt pointed out. Mercedes stopped pacing.

"You're upset about Sam?" Tina asked.

"No." she said, rather unconvincingly.

"Why are you upset about Sam coming back? It's like honeymoon time when he's home."

"Do you know that the military divorce rate spikes when a spouse retires? It's honeymoon time because we're both on our best behaviour. I go to where he's stationed or he come here. My house. It's like I'm visiting him and he's visiting me." She started pacing again. "Do you realize, we've been married for 7 years and have never lived together, really lived together? What if we bicker all the time? What if he doesn't like how I handle Jack? What if we fight? We've only fought once the whole time we've been married. It was terrible."

"So learn how to fight. Shit, that was the biggest problem Artie and I had, holding things in. Learn how to.." she paused a minute "How to disagree without being disagreeable. That's a real thing and you can learn how."

"Never go to bed mad." Kurt said. "That was Adam's theory. You'd be surprised what's not worth fighting about if you know you'll be up to 3am discussing it. You learn to let little things go."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat on the back porch, watching Max and Sara practicing the guitar. Sara, Tina's oldest daughter at 13, was just a year younger than Max.<p>

"I'm glad I decided to move back."

"Doesn't Max miss his friends back home?"

"After Adam died Max got a whole new set of friends. God, they were obnoxious. Alice detected it right away, called it her low-life detector fine-tuned by years on the road. She told me to get Max out of there before he got infected by their overabundance of BS. That's the main reason I came back."

"And now?"

"Alice and Tim keep him busy. He's either there or hanging out with Sara and her friends. They're good kids. Then school starts up soon so we'll see what happens."

"And Elise?"

"She's so young, her memories of Adam and getting dim."

"Is that good or bad?"

"It just is."

"And you?"

"I'm thinking, maybe I should start dating. I discussed it with the kids. They're okay with it."

"That's good. Anybody in particular?"

"Well, you of course!" Kurt knew Blaine wasn't dating anybody right now so he was surprised when Blaine didn't respond right away.

"Kurt, when we met we were young, not much older than Max and Sara. And you. You lived at home, then you lived with me, then Adam. I'm not that boy from Dalton, you're not that boy from McKinley. I know what I want and I'd love to start dating you, to see if who I am now works with who you are now. But, I think you should try dating other people, too. You've never really been single. I want you to be sure. I don't want you to feel like you missed something."

"Well, that's not what I expected to hear."

"It's not what I want to say but I want you to be sure."

* * *

><p>Sam quickly scanned the USO lounge at the airport. His flight was late, so late that he hoped Mercedes and Jack had gone back to the hotel. But no, sure enough there she was, sitting on the floor, Jack in her lap, reading a picture book with two little girls he didn't recognize. The girls looked up when the door opened and screamed "Mommy!" at the Marine walking in behind him. The man who was asleep in a chair nearby woke up instantly, thanked Mercedes, grabbed the girls by the hand and almost knocked Sam over in his rush to greet his wife. Mercedes looked up at Sam and damn, she was beautiful. Sam was kneeling on the floor beside her before she had time to get to her feet.<p>

"Hey sailor!" she giggled.

"Not for much longer. How'd you get prettier while I was gone?"

"Look Jack! It's daddy!" Jack looked at Sam with his sparking green eyes, Sam's eyes, and screamed. "Oh Jack, you remember daddy. You talked to him yesterday, remember?" She held the baby and rocked him. "He's just tired, that's all. He's not usually like this. It's late."

Sam had been afraid of this, that Jack wouldn't know who he was, and the baby fussed and wiggled when Sam picked him up.

"I can carry him, just out to the car, if you want." Mercedes offered.

"He's going to have to get used to me sooner or later."

"Okay." Mercedes picked up his duffel bag. "What's in this thing, rocks?"

"Let's switch." Jack was squirming like he was being kidnapped and settled down immediately when Mercedes took him.

It was 4am the next morning and Sam was awake. Maybe it was the time difference, maybe it was excitement of going home, maybe it was tension about being around Jack, but Sam couldn't sleep. He ran his finger through Mercedes' short new haircut, down the curve of her back, over her hips, then around front and under her tshirt. He cradled her breast in his hand, rubbing her nipple with his thumb. they were both thinking the same thing. Now we get to do this every day.

"What time is it?" she whispered.

"4am."

"Well, I guess since we're both up..." she turned around to face him. Just as they started kissing Jack started babbling.

"Jack's up." she kicked back the covers.

"Let me. You've been doing this for 18 months all by yourself." Sam picked up the baby, who started fussing.

"Sing to him."

"Huh?"

"Sing to him. The Evans family song. I play it for him every morning. Trust me."

"Good morning star shine..."

Jack recognized his voice and laughed. "Da da da da." Okay, Sam thought, this is going to work.

* * *

><p>It wasn't the handful of dates Kurt went on that made him sure, it was one night after a date. Andy was okay, kinda nice really. But, and it was a big but, he seemed shocked at how young Elise was when he met her. Andy knew Max from McKenna's, he knew Max had a younger sister. He just hadn't realized there's an 8 year gap between them, he thought both Kurt's kids were close to being out of the house. Maybe if they spent more time together? Kurt sat on the bed and changed his clothes, listening to the kids playing in the backyard. It was too much noise for just Max and Elise, Sara and her sisters must be here. He walked to the window and stood for a minute watching them chase Roxy and each other around the backyard. He started out to the yard and almost tripped over Blaine, sitting on the bottom step and holding a piece of ice to Elise's hair.<p>

"What happened?"

"Gum happened." he said matter-of-factly. "Hand me the baby oil please."

Blaine poured oil on the pink blob.

"Comb." Kurt handed it to him.

Blaine carefully combed the gum from her hair. "There you go, good as new." Elise hugged him and ran off to join the others.

"I thought you were in Washington."

"Got home early. Lucky for Elise I got here before Sweeney Todd there" he pointed in Max's direction "got out the scissors."

"How'd you know what to do?"

"Please!" he rolled his eyes. "You've only been here three months. You should see what these kids get into."

He looked at Blaine, half-lit by the light from the kitchen door. Then he looked at the kids. "What are they doing?"

"Chasing fireflies. I guess kids don't do that in New York. Max is a quick learner, Elise is all ewww." he perfectly mimicked her princess-like disdain for bugs.

"I haven't done that in years."

"Well look, there's a bunch by that lilac bush." He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him to the bush.

_Glow little glow-worm, glow and glimmer_  
><em>Swim through the sea of night, little swimmer<em>  
><em>Thou aeronautical boll weevil<em>  
><em>Illuminate yon woods primeval<em>  
><em>See how the shadows deep and darken<em>  
><em>You and your chick should get to sparkin'<em>  
><em>I got a guy that I love so<em>  
><em>Glow little glow-worm, glow<em>

"What?"

"Sorry, that's Mercedes' happy song." Blaine explained. "A song that always brings a smile to your face? The fireflies reminded me of it. I don't know, I just like the way he rhymed boll weevil and primeval. Johnny Mercer. He wrote "I Remember You" when he as madly in love with Judy Garland and she married somebody else. Well, he was married at the time so there was that complication." He was still holding Kurt's hand and smiling. "I'm rambling."

"I don't mind. Rachel's happy song is _Put On a Happy Face_." Blaine looked down at their clasped hands and released his grip. Kurt tightened his.

"Dad!" both men jumped at the sound of Max's voice. "I'm walking Sara home."

"Me too!" Elise chimed in.

"Take your sister, that way I know you'll be right back. And hold hands when you cross the street."

The two men listened to the sound of the gate closing behind the children, their voices drifting down the street. They stood together, smelling the lilacs, watching the fireflies, holding hands. After a few minutes Max and Elise returned.

"You guys still out here?" There was a hint of amusement in Max's voice. "I'm going to bed." They heard the back door slam.

"Daddy, why do they do that? Flash like that?"

Kurt picked up his daughter. "They want to be noticed."

"Then what?"

"Then," Blaine said, "if they're lucky, someone will say 'There you are! I've been looking for you.' And if they are very, very lucky they get to live happily ever after. But sometimes it takes a while to get to that part."

Kurt kissed Elise's forehead. He could still smell the baby oil Blaine used on the gum. "And now it's time for you to go bed."

"Awwww, dad!."

"Awwww, Elise!" he repeated. "Goodnight, Blaine."

Kurt put Elise to bed and sat on his own bed, listening to Blaine in the backyard tossing a ball to Roxy. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore. He went outside.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine looked up with a smile.

"There you are!" Kurt said as he descended into the yard. "I've been looking for you!"

**The End**

* * *

><p>The Glow Worm – Johnny Mercer<p> 


End file.
